Walking The Twilight Path Ryou Bakura
by TrueMarik
Summary: The untold story of one Ryou Bakura. While a major character he was constantly over shadowed by his darker side. This is his story, taking place during the DOMA/Oricalcos arc of the Yugioh anime. While the stories focus is on Ryou Bakura there are main OC
1. An Evil Emerges

**Walking The Twilight Path**  
**  
Episode I: An Evil Emerges **

An alarm clock began ringing for the third time that morning as the fairly common sound echoed through the house. The clock read 12 o'clock and it seemed to have been set to snooze several times already. While the house itself was fairly normal and similar to the other houses on the city limits of Domino, this room was not. Supernatural and occult posters and clutter littered the room. The shelves were lined with strange board games and other role playing adventures while a single Ouija board lie in the center of the floor. The board seems to never have entered its box since it was opened, however its worn corners indicated that it has been in constant use. In the bed lay a young man sixteen years of age grasping on desperately to the last seconds of sleep.

With long white hair and deep brown eyes he seemed like any other student of Domino High. However, this one was different. Ever since the fateful day he received the Millennium Ring, he has been unintentionally burdened with a dark alter ego, an ancient evil spirit born of the dark rituals of an Egyptian power struggle. This darkness would come to be known as Zork Necrophidius and would again threaten the world and all its inhabitants. That however, is a different story. This is the untold story of the young man himself, with the name Ryou Bakura, and his part in silencing the evil forces that sought to destroy a corrupted world.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….," yawned Ryou stretching his arms and lazily climbing out of bed. "Hmmmm now lets see," he said looking over the alarm clock trying to turn it off until simply taking out the plug, "ah there you go".

He grabbed a blue school uniform jacket and put it over his white striped shirt not bothering to change it. He searched his dresser for jeans and some socks as he heard his mother calling out, "RYOU…..RYOU, ARE YOU UP YET?"

"YES MOM, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND," Ryou screamed back.

After his sister, Amane, had died his mother had been in denial about her untimely demise; however in the recent months she had seemed to cope by babying Ryou. Amane's death had deeply impacted Ryou as well. Being twins he had felt like part of him died the day of the car accident. Even to this day he has tried to contact her through his Ouija board just to talk to her again.

Bakura finally finished his breakfast and kissed his mother goodbye while running out the door. His father hasn't been home in four months, enthralled in another one of his expeditions in Egypt. His thoughts drifted to the Millennium Ring and the spirit that was contained within it. Ever since the ring was put in Yugi's possession he could sleep soundly and enjoy life again with his friends. He no longer fears to use his deck and just duel for fun with the gang. Suddenly he remembered he had to do something with them later that day.  
Since Battle City he had missed school due to the injury he had received at the hands of the dark spirit. Ever since the day he had recovered in Kaiba's blimp he had a strange drained feeling deep within his heart. In truth it had only been two weeks since Battle City, yet the feeling had not even wavered. Ryou shook it off as he tried to remember what he had to do.

"Dang… what was that, hmmmm…I had to go somewhere with them didn't I?" he asked himself walking down the street. "It is Monday….. and they said they had something to do. Ahh I know I will stop by the Game Shop and ask Grandpa Muto, he is sure to know where they plan to go."

Ryou walked down the street and around the corner realizing that the bus was about to pull away. He quickly ran down the street slamming on the bus screaming until it came to a stop. He paid the fair and smiled kindly at the glares he got from some older ladies for stopping their bus. He found and empty seat and slid in, casually placing his hand in his pocket.

"Hmmm what is this?" He asked himself as he pulled his deck out of his jacket pocket.

He didn't remember putting it in there, but since the ring was far away from him along with that dark voice he really didn't think much of it. Looking through his cards, images of his friendly duel this past week with Yugi flooded into his head.

Earlier That Week

"Alright Bakura it is your move, I really didn't see that coming," Yugi said with an embarrassed look. His field was the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, and a facedown spell/trap.

"Don't forget Yugi, because you destroyed my Dark Necrophia I can use its effect to take control of one of your monsters, and I choose the Dark Magician. Dark Necrophia Soul Possession," Ryou said cheerfully as a dark ghostly face emerged from the graveyard holder in his Duel Disk and flew into the Dark Magician. The magician fell limp before being raised like a puppet on strings onto Bakura's side of the field. Its eyes became white and a dark aura surrounded it.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice thanks to your Earthbound Spirit's Invitation trap card. I should have seen it coming leaving your Headless Knight in attack mode like that," Yugi said with a sigh. 

The life points flashed behind each player, Yugi with 1000 lps and Bakura with 500 points.

"Haha, no worry Yugi, Draw," Ryou announced as he drew his card. "Alright then, I will sacrifice my Headless Knight to summon a new monster of mine, The Dark Duke: Earl of Demise," Ryou says as a zombie like man appears on the field clad in a official looking cloak bearing a large saber. "Now its effect activates, when it is summoned I can special summon one Demon with 4 or less stars from my graveyard. Now return to me my Headless Knight," Ryou said with a smile as the headless suit of armor clawed its way out of the ground and onto the field.

"Wow what an awesome move Bakura, you summoned a high level monster and then was able to re-summon the sacrifice. So you lost no cards and gained a new monster," Yugi congratulated.

"Well now you can see them in action, Go Dark Magician, destroy the Dark Magician Girl with your Dark Magic Attack," yelled Ryou as the Dark Magician's hand seemed to rise with out its control and released a dark energy ball destroying the magician girl.

"Arrgh," Yugi yelled as his life point counter fell to 500 and the dust kicked up by the attack flew past him. "You triggered my trap card, Bakura, Magical Rebirth. This card lets me resurrect my fallen magician and then I can destroy one level four or lower monster as long as you have more than one monster on your field," Yugi confidently announced as a trap revealing the Silent Magician rising from a casket activated. His Dark Magcian Girl reappeared on the field in a flash of sparkling light. This light then flew across the field into the Headless Knight dissolving it.

"Drat, well I should have expected as much from you Yugi. But my Duke can still take down your magician…even at the cost of his life," Bakura chuckled before turning somewhat grim. "Go my Duke, Slash of Demise," he screamed as his Duke implanted his dark glowing saber into the Dark Magician Girl while she raised her staff. The resulting explosion of dark magic and energy left both monsters destroyed. "Alright Yugi, this is where it will end, if you can't destroy the Dark Magician, your own monster will defeat you during my next turn," Ryou declared confidently, yet it seemed he was taunting Yugi as if he knew Yugi would pull of some amazing move.

"It was fun Bakura but if that is all you do I win," Yugi announced drawing a card and smiling. "I won't need to destroy my magician because I shall reclaim him. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field. I will use his effect to remove a counter from him to destroy your Dark Necrophia's spirit. Although it is a monster card, it acts as a equip card when possessing a monster and thus is vulnerable to my Breaker," Yugi said.

The newly summoned warrior raised his sword freeing the Dark Magician of Dark Necrophia's hold. The dark aura separated itself from the Dark Magician and flew back into Ryou's graveyard. The Dark Magician, suddenly in control of his body again, jumped onto Yugi's side of the field. "I am really lucky cause I just added this card to my deck and would have probably lost with out him. Well here we go, Dark Magician DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi yelled as the master magician raised and twirled his staff pointing it directly at Bakura and fired a blast of dark energy.

The blast sent Ryou flailing backwards landing on his back as his life points hit zero. He sat up and carefully removed a card from the spell/trap slot, Dark Necrophia. 'My Dark Necrophia….hmmm it would have won me the game in just one more turn…. Well that is how life goes.' He thought with a disappointed smile as Jounouchi helped him up.

Current Time

'The Dark Necrophia,' Bakura thought to himself as he looked down to see it as the top card of his deck, sliding it back into his pocket. 'That card has been with me ever since it was given to me by my father along with that accursed ring; with the ring gone it is all I have left of him while he is on his travels. It has won me duels in the past and I bet it will be there again to help me in the future'.

The bus slowed to a stop across the street from the gaming house. Ryou ran out and walked into the familiar shop and was greeted with an equally familiar voice.

"Bakura, how nice to see you. Are you doing well? Is that arm of yours feeling better?" Grandpa Muto inquired. Wearing a red bandanna and overalls he wouldn't strike many as a game obsessed archeologist/game shop owner, however he had traveled the world in search of new and interesting games ultimately leading to the finding of the Millennium Puzzle and the awakening of the seven items.

"I am doing fine Mr. Muto, and I am sure I can return to school later this week with everyone. However, I was a bit forgetful and now can't remember where I was supposed to meet everyone after their classes. Would you by chance know where they planed to go?" inquired Ryou with an embarrassed smile and his hand behind his head.

"Hmm…well no I am not sure, they hadn't said anything like that. But, Yugi did take the Egyptian Gods with him this morning so maybe it has something to do with them….You know what perhaps it is linked to the museum, the place where all this Egyptian God business started. That tablet of the Pharaoh, that is where I bet they are going," Grandpa Muto said warmly.

"Ah… I just came from that direction, arrgh, well I guess that does make sense… oh man WAIT FOR ME…. Ehh Thanks Mr. Muto," Ryou called back as he ran out of the shop trying to catch a bus that just past.

Ryou, slightly shaking and out of breath boarded the bus and jumped into his seat. He looked out the window. A bright sunny day, days like these he really enjoys just relaxing. 'I will wait for them at the museum; I can look at some of the new European exhibits while they are finishing their classes' he thought to himself as his eyelids closed.

Suddenly the bus screeched to a stop jolting Bakura out of his nap. He jumped to his feet and looked out the window in amazement. A cold bead of sweat dripped down his face as he stared out into the face of a huge dinosaur. Screams were heard from all over as people ran in a panicked mob like state. Ryou ran out of the bus to see this amazing creature for himself. However the greatest amazement was yet to come.

"Oh my….," Ryou gasped as he looked upward at a city now filled with all manner of monsters. A huge Whiptail Crow flew overhead as a large group of Skull Servants ran into an alley. "What in the world is going on..? Did someone's Duel Disk malfunction or is this some sort of dream…?" he asked himself with a dumbfounded look. "Yugi" he said with a snap of his fingers, "it must have something to do with him…." 'Or … perhaps it could the darkness of the ring, could he have been released, could this be the chaos he wished to create?' he added silently his eyes glancing down at his chest.

Ryou ran down the street through the screaming mobs. 'Either way, Yugi must know what is happening'. As he ran through the city he noticed that people were growing more and more terrified. 'This could get very dangerous if these people don't restrain themselves'.

As he neared the museum he turned his head, only for a moment, to look at a large bearded man in a robe walking in the opposite direction. For a split second as their eyes met a small smile crept across the robed man's face. His eyes were dark, like abysmal pits of malcontent, as if he was staring into Bakura's very soul. Ryou forced his eyes forward to release himself from the terrible gaze. 'Who in the world?' he asked himself as he ran forward.

Ryou searched the museum for his friends hoping that the commotion would allow them to have already left school; however he eventually gave up and began to walk down to the Egyptian exhibit to wait it out. 'Man with all this commotion they probably won't even come even if they were going to..' he thought with a sigh, when his eyes fell on the Pharaoh's tablet.

"My god.." Bakura managed to spurt out. The entire tablet was covered in ice, solid crystalline ice. Ryou put his hands to the ice and was again surprised. "It's not cold at all….but it's not warm either. It seems to have no real feeling at all…. And yet it doesn't melt. I guess I was right about this having something to do with Egypt, maybe Yugi already came here then"

Ryou ran out of the museum towards the Game Shop hoping to find Yugi there and have some questions answered. But an unexpected sight stopped him in his tracks.

"Age of Destruction is here; your souls will be offered to the Great Beast. This is the first sign, soon this world will end," said both Ryusaki and Haga in unison with a monotone zombie like voice. Yet there was something strangely happy with the way they spoke as if they had been waiting for this to occur.

"Are you two alright…. And what do you mean the end of the world and this great beast?" Ryou ask startled running up to them. However they simply repeated their previous statement in the same fashion. "Listen tell me what you mean, this is the end of the world?" Ryou ask shaking Haga. However he got no response. Suddenly a large dragon rose over the museum causing a new wave of people to come running down the street.

"WAIT STOP….PLEASE…WATCH..." Ryou started screaming as the sea of fear poured over him, however a large man on a bike interrupted him by driving through him ending his sentence prematurely. Bakura's head rammed into the wall to his left and darkness took him as he fell unconscious at the feet of Haga and Ryusaki.

"Age of Destruction is here; your souls will be offered to the Great Beast. This is the first sign, soon this world will end," they repeated unaware of the crowd around them and the bleeding Bakura at their feet.

Far away from Bakura on an island in the middle of the ocean, a man who sought to destroy a corrupted world and usher in a new age meets with his subordinates. Deep within this island is a temple where this man connects and communicates with his master. This man came to be known as Dartz, his master the Orichalcos.

"Now my four swordsmen go out and give unto me what the Great Beast hungers for, the powerful souls of the Pharaoh and his companions. I have already sent Gurimo into the city to ready things for you. He shall test the limits of the Gods and the Pharaoh tonight. So go my swordsmen and begin the purging of this world," Dartz orders ending his speech. Three of the four get on their motorcycles and leave, the fourth stays behind.

"Master Dartz, why are those three even necessary. Those useless tools can do no more good for our cause than the Pharoah can. They are impure. They have too much darkness within them; they will not be suitable for our new world," the fourth declares with a psychotic stressing of certain words. He slowly walked out of shadows and into the light of the candles. His face is hidden but his white trench coat differentiates him from the other three who left.

"Do not worry my servant. You are my right hand man and you shall sit by my side in the new age. Those instruments will be discarded when their usefulness comes to an end. Now fulfill our plan my swordsman of light. Go and seal the soul of the true darkness. ….That is your destiny…. Your purpose is to stop the greatest evil this world has ever seen,… the embodiment of the darkness of man. Bring down the one known as….Zork." Dartz said putting his hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now go".

NEW CARDS USED IN THIS EPISODE:

Ryou's Cards:  
The Dark Duke: Earl of Demise  
Demon/Dark/5 stars  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned in any way, you can special summon one demon monster from your graveyard in face up attack mode. Attack: 2000 Defense: 700

Yugi's Cards:  
Magical Revival  
Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this when a spellcaster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. You can special summon that monster in the same position it was in when it was destroyed. Also if your spellcaster was destroyed in battle you can destroy one monster with 4 or less stars on your opponent's side of the field as long as your opponent has two or more monsters.


	2. The Swordsman of Light

**Walking The Twilight Path-Ryou Bakura**

**Episode II: The Swordsman Of Light**

"Arrgh….." groaned Ryou as he slowly rose to his feet. "My head, blood? Arrgh, what happened?" he asked out loud wiping the dried blood from his forehead and grasping onto the wall trying to maintain balance. He looked around, a dazed look on his face and eyes glazed over in remembrance as he searched his mind for answers to these questions. 

The night was dark, the crowds had dispersed. They seemed to have left as suddenly as they had formed leaving no evidence, save a broken sign or two and a few discarded shoes. The monsters had receded; none could now be found other than a group of Skull Servants still lurking in the occasional alleyway. Suddenly, like a dam-held river bursting forth unto a village, Bakura's eyes opened widely as the memories came racing back.

_Monsters, monsters every where. A mob, a crazed mob had formed. Haga, Ryusaki,…the end of the world? A great beast? ……The tablet… YUGI!_ Ryou's head began to ache as he held his palm to his forehead.[i Yugi, I must go talk to Yugi [/

Bakura ran down the street as fast as he could. His curiosity and fear for his friends pushed him harder than he thought his legs could go. Taking all the short cuts and back alleys, Ryou ran for the Game Shop. More and more memories began coming back to him as his head clear of the impregnable fog that had once besieged him. _The spirit, could the spirit of the ring have anything to do with this. Could that evil, dark voice that seemed to rip my soul in two now be echoing in another's mind willing him to do these evil things._ Many questions still clung to Ryou's mind, as he quickened his pace. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four swordsmen raced down the outer city streets into the darkness. Only the occasional street light broke through the dark of night. However these four seemed to shine out in the dark. Something they held produces an eerie glow, something no man could ever produce. This light was no more comforting than the cyclists themselves. It seemed to be filled with the same emptiness and lack of feeling as the ice that covered the tablet and the eyes of the robed man.

The odd one out, was the rider in white on the very right. Although they rode in a V like shape, the apparent leader in the front, this white rider seemed to slowly edge his way towards that position.

_Why must I humor these pathetic beings? I deserve to be the sole soul collector of Master Dartz. I am the only one pure enough, the only one to truly embrace the call of the Oricalcos. No matter, I shall be at my master's side when the end of the darkness comes. Once I seal the soul of Zork, the Oricalcos God shall grow in power enough to leave his dormant state. Even if he would not be at full strength we will be that much closer. Then I will personally remove these three from my master's service…_ The white rider who had been continuing his advance on the head position was awakened from his apparent daze by a gruff voice slightly ahead of him.

"Hey, Saxon, GET BACK IN FORMATION" yelled the gruff voice. "We'll be reaching our destination soon, so we need to stay together," he said in a quieter more reserved tone. He looked around admiring the city as they drove into the heart of it and were flooded by the lights of the city.

"My mistake Raphael, I was a bit excited, we are all about to change the world after all," Saxon replied smoothly, falling back in formation and staring upward into the heavens. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou slowed his pace as he approached the Game Shop. He could barely stay standing within the dark alley as he tried to catch his breath. _Finally I am here._

His head flew upward as he heard the sound of motorcycles. _They must be brave to be out now; they are the first people I have seen all..._ Bakura never finished his thought. In front of him, above the city the forms of Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra appeared.

"What…T-The Gods...impossible, could Yugi be dueling…no those are no holograms" Bakura sputtered to himself.

"My my my, the dark one is within my reach and I didn't even have to go search the city for you. Well aren't you the helpful little destroyer of worlds" said a voice from behind Ryou, however before he could turn a blow to the back of his head took his consciousness again from him.

The last words he heard seemed to come from a voice ahead of him.

"Return to me the God Cards; they hold a dangerous power none of you could comprehend"

"Be quiet Pharaoh, the Egyptian Gods serve a new master now"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura awoke with the same aching head and lack of memory he had before._ My god……, no the Egyptian Gods, the man behind me…_Bakura glared upward at the figure standing before him. A fairly tall young man 19 or 20 at most with long silver hair wearing a solid white trench coat, the sleeves rolled up. His left arm had a strange duel disk Ryou had never seen before. It looked more like a blade than a disk; if not for its card slots and place holders it would be mistaken for a weapon. It had strange markings on it, written in a language Ryou could not understand.

The man peered down into Ryou's eyes. Ryou was again filled with that terrible empty feeling that had plagued him since the finals, but it was intensified. _Just like the robed bearded man._ However, this man's eyes were, instead, a pale blue. Bakura got to his feet and glanced quickly around, making sure not to take his eyes off the now smirking man. His eyes opened widely._ He brought me to my home street!?_

Saxon began to laugh and threw a regular Kaiba Corp duel disk to Bakura. 

"Listen Zork, wherever you are, I will make sure your darkness never again enters our world. I shall defeat you in this duel and in doing so I shall seal your evil soul. Do not fear though, you shall give us great aid in the coming of the redemption of this world. YES, I SHALL END THE DARKNESS FOREVER!" he screamed looking around, his eyes wild with glee. Suddenly he regained control and wiped the saliva from his mouth. His eyes darted back to Ryou. "Yes, now put it on and let us end this"

_I had to bring him away from the others; I can not allow them to see my deck before the duels in which I seal their souls. _

Bakura threw the duel disk to the ground. "I will not duel you; and I am not this Zork you're talking, I am Ryou Bakura. I am no great duelist nor do I have rare cards, there is nothing you need from me, so leave me and my family alone. However there are some things you could clear up for me, first of which is the robbery of the Gods" he said holding his head, yet with a strange look of authority.

"Hmph, not gonna make this easy and just call him out are you host. I know you are not Zork, your pathetic soul could not aid me in the least, you are correct. However, if you would just go alone little boy and call out that spirit of yours this will all end quickly," Saxon said with a sneer, before changing his attitude to a more friendly voice. "I will seal away that dark spirit forever, it shall never harm you again Bakura. Just let him take you, one last time and after this duel you will be free of his control forever."

_How does he know of the dark spirit of the ring? How can he know how he controls me? Can he really end me and my friend's suffering at my unwilling hands? _

"Listen Bakura, the name is Saxon, Saxon Tazukama by the way, I have here in my hand a card. This card contains the soul of your mother, bless here little heart. She wanted so much for you to be free of that spirit that she wanted to give you some motivation. So if you will kindly put that duel disk on, and call out our dark little enemy I can help your mother get back into her body. But, if you continue to resist she may have to stay this way for quite some time," he said cracking a smile.

"WHAT!... You………," Bakura said his eyes suddenly full of anger. "Don't patronize me, I don't know how you know about the spirit or how you stole my mother's soul, but I won't let you get away with this...," suddenly his face changed completely, "Please release her, I can't.. I can't call the dark spirit…I won't …no ." 

Bakura's eyes began filling with tears, but he fought them back. _What would Yugi do…. My mother…. That spirit..its his fault everything is his fault… I have to go get Yugi and…no I must do this, I must save her… I won't lose another loved one… I won't have her taken away from me too. _He silently picked up the duel disk and slid his deck in. "I will face you, and if I win you shall return my mother's soul," Bakura announced. 

"AND?...why should I care to let you face me you host" Saxon said obviously getting angry at Bakura's impudence.

"You can kill me. Without my body the spirit has no one to give him physical form, his darkness will never threaten you again," Bakura said, his head looking down.

"Very well, if you must drag this onward. This shouldn't take long anyway," Saxon said. _My master needs the spirit's soul to not only seal away the darkness but to feed the Oricalcos. If I push this boy hard enough, perhaps I can get him to release that dark spirit. _

"DUEL" both announced as they drew their five cards.

_Excellent, this will be over quickly_ "Since I am graciously accepting your offer I shall go first. DRAW" Saxon said with a smile as he drew. "Alright let's start out easy with my Seraphim Guardner in attack mode," he announced as a stout angel carrying an enormous shield took the field. The angel was covered in white shining armor and had eyes hidden beneath a helmet and halo. "Now I will play the spell card Heaven's Crusade. This allows all Angels on my side of the field with 1500 attack points or less to attack directly this turn no matter what the situation. Now go my Guardner…HOLY RUSH" he screamed as his monster rammed into Bakura sending him to his knees. 

"Already you fall, it is not even your turn yet…hahahahhaha, and well you are in luck as my angel now departs back to my hand thanks to my Crusade card. But I will replace it with three facedown cards, your move…make it count," Saxon said still chuckling to himself. _I have to hold back more, if I beat him before I draw the seal, or before he hurts enough to call upon the spirit this is all useless._

_Arrgh, it was his first turn and he still was able to do damage to me, he is good._ "Alright I draw," Bakura said inspecting his hand with a sigh as he wiped sweat from his brow. His life points flashed 3000 behind him. _Well his field is clear so I can really do some damage._ "I will summon my Headless Knight in attack mode." Bakura declared before Saxon interrupted.

"I chain with my continuous trap card, Synthetic Angel. This card lets me special summon a Synthetic Angel token each time a counter trap activates…Continue" he said with a cold smile.

_Well I guess I know what one of those facedown cards is a counter trap that will destroy my Knight; luckily I have this card; time to test my strategy._ "Go my Headless Knight attack him directly with SLASH OF VENGENCE," he declared as his knight ran up to Saxon preparing to slice.

"Oh…so close mehahaa, I activate my Counter Trap: Divine Protection. This card will not only give me a brand new Synthetic Angel, but it will stop your monster and end your Battle Phase immediately once I remove one light monster from my hand from play," he said pocketing a card. Suddenly a bright light barrier appeared between the Knight's sword and Saxon repelling the attack and then collecting to form a small fake looking angel, which looked more like a ball with wings than an angel.

"Damn….,my Knight was stopped. No matter, I will set two cards face down and end my turn," Bakura said sadly. _My game is really off, but I am so exhausted and hungry I can't concentrate. My strategy was a complete flop. _

"Oh that useless are we? Come on you can't save your mother this way, just call upon the spirit, let him take you, I will save you from his control forever, your suffering will stop," Saxon urged.

"Stop it, I know you cannot be trusted," Bakura said, raising his head and staring at him despite his obvious exhaustion.

"Fine…die then, you look like you will soon enough any way, DRAW" he announced. _Hmmm still no seal…this is getting annoying._ "I will play the spell card Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two new cards." _Arrgh, I guess I have no choice _"I play Reward of Sacrifice, all I have to do is discard a Light Angel type monster and I can draw two new cards. What do you know I have two Angels in my hand so a new four cards for me," he said with glee drawing his new cards.

YES YES I CAN FEEL IT. He drew his fourth card as his eyes opened fully and a stone around his neck flashed with light before again becoming dull."Next the effect of discarded Seraphim Archer and return another Angel in the grave to my hand. "

_YES, now all I need to do is crush this host's spirit and he will call upon the dark one. I need to do as much damage as I can to this guy in one blow._ "Lets start off with saying hello to an old friend; I activate Dimension Fusion, to bring back Seraphim Guardner in attack mode at the price of 2000 of my points; a small price to pay for my master's success. ARRRRRRRRRRRR," he screamed as his own spell sapped him of halve his life force. His life points flashed behind him as 2000.

_This guy is psychotic, he lost halve his points to summon a low level monster and is now talking to himself about his master..., he must have a plan. Crap this could be bad. What can I do to stop him?_ Bakura thought to himself.

"Now I play another familiar card, Heaven's Crusade. You remember the effect don't you, oh and to add to the fun my Guardner gains 300 attack or defense for each Angel on my field, and my token counts as one. So I choose to give it 300 attack points. Now lets do this, MY monsters DIRECTO ATTACK HEAVEN'S RUSH AND SYNTHETIC JUDGMENT," he screamed as his two creatures flew into Bakura knocking him completely onto the ground screaming in pain.

"HAHAHHA, your deck of darkness cannot defeat my pure and holy Angels. My deck is the Light, and the Light shall flood the earth destroying all darkness. Now don't you see it is destiny… Call upon the dark spirit let me rid the world of his darkness. Help us save the world by cleansing it," Saxon declared looking very serious for the first time in the duel. "I will not allow you, host, to try and stop my destiny and my master's plans" _Yes he is weakening it is over he will release his inhibitions and call upon Zork. _

"…………..Never….I ….will not…. allow…you to …hurt more people … with your lies and false promises," Bakura said barely standing up and readying his duel disk again. His head's wounds had reopened and a small trickle of blood began to flow down his head. His life points flashed behind him as 1400.

_WHAT…this brat won't give up...then I can't use the seal yet… _"I guess you want to die after all, you want to be a martyr is that it, gonna save the world hehehehehe, let me tell you something kid, it take power to save the world, real power; back to the duel then. Well my token will get destroyed and my Guardner returned to my hand at the end of my turn…but I really don't think that is gonna work for me. So I will enter my Main Phase 2 and summon a monster since I never did during my first one. I summon another of my Seraphim Archers in attack mode, but then I chain my Forced Back Counter Trap. It forces my Angel back to my hand, while gifting me with another Angel Token.," he said with a smile that is growing more and more psychotic.

_What in the world is he doing he just wasted his summon and his trap….unless._

"This allows me to activate the effect of my BOLTENIS-THE GIVER OF JUDGEMENT BEHOLD THE CREATURE OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Saxon screamed with a mad look in his eyes, as his field erupted in a pillar of light. "THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!"

Above his field within the blinding light a dark silhouette with in it raised its staff with both hands. Three beams of light emerged from the pillar engulfing Ryou's field in sheer energy.

"What…is… this…light, no MY CARDS…" he screamed in disbelief as the light subsided reviling his field as empty. His now blurred and tired eyes looked up at Saxon and the column of light now in the center of his field housing his newest and most deadly creature.

"IT IS OVER" Saxon screamed.

**NEW CARDS USED **

**Saxon:** (Note The Seraphim cards not listed below are used by Tenma in Yugioh R)

Seraphim Archer  
Angel/Light/4Stars  
Effect???When this card is sent to the grave return one angel from the graveyard to your hand.???  
Attack:??? Defense:????

Heaven's Crusade  
Spell Card  
Effect: The turn this card is activated all Angel monsters with 1500 or less attack can attack your opponent directly no matter what the situation. All monsters effected by this card are returned to your hand during your end phase.  
(Image of Petit Angel, Shining Friendship, and Moke Moke flying out of Sanctuary in the Sky with banners and swords)

Reward of Sacrifice  
Spell Card  
Effect: Discard as many Angel monsters with Light attributes from your hand to the graveyard. Draw two cards for each card discarded.  
(Image of the man from Treasure of Slashing Life, now with one hand but a crown and jewels on him given to him by Graceful Charity's angel)

Divine Protection  
Counter Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this when your opponent declares an attack with one of his monsters. Remove one light monster from your hand from the game to negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase.   
(Image of Seraphim Guardner blocking a blast of energy from hitting a soldier)

**Ryou: **  
NADA, lol

Stats so far:  
Ryou: 1400lps - 3 Cards in Hand - 0 Cards on Field  
Saxon: 2000lps - 2 Cards in Hand - 2? Cards on the Field


	3. The Struggle of Light and Dark

**Last Chapter:** The swordsman of light, Saxon, challenges Bakura to a duel attempting to coax out the dark spirit by imprisoning Ryou's mother in a card. Ryou instead accepts the challenge in place of the spirit vowing to save his mother. The duel begins with Saxon taking a very aggressive approach summoning many Angel cards and controlling Bakura with his traps. Drawing the card he had been looking for, Saxon is able to summon Boltenis-Giver of Judgment clearing Bakura's field. 

**Episode III: The Struggle of Dark and Light**

The city, unaware of the battle raging settled down for the night. The shops were closing and the people readying for bed. The stars above also seemed  
indifferent to the combat below shining just as brightly as they ever had. However, a single light within the city, shone brighter than any star could. As this pillar of light dimmed, the two duelists recommenced their struggle.

_What……in the world is that thing??_

As the final glimmers of light subsided, Saxon's creature was shone for what it was. A single very strange Angelic creature floated down unto the ground. It appeared more other worldly than heavenly. Its rounded features and sharpened wings gave it the appearance of an alien being, far different from the Angelic Seraphim previously played.

"This is one of my strongest cards, you should consider yourself lucky I played it against you, host" Saxon said as his smile grew across his elitist face. "I warned you not to interfere, not to try and stop my master and my destiny. However I guess you must learn the hard way to accept your fate."

"I have learned that fate isn't something set in stone, at least not the fate you speak of, this duel is not over yet" Ryou interrupted readying his duel disk once more. "So that creature of yours can be special summoned when you use a trap card, but how did it destroy your and my creatures?"

_Clever _"Hmm, you are brighter than you look. Yes my creature was a special summon. However, my creatures were not destroyed. My creatures were ones of purity and thus could be offered to my great Angel to power his effect. For each of my Angels I sacrificed I could destroy a card on the field. However my turn must now come to an end" he announced.

"However it is over for you, your fate is sealed. Your destiny is to lose on my next turn. Don't you wish to save your mother? Don't you want your suffering to end? Just accept it, you will lose unless you call upon the spirit" he asked, his voice full of false sympathy; now fully calmed from his previous emotional outburst.

Bakura's fist began to clench as his eyes shot upward at Saxon. "I will not listen to your lies any longer. I will save my mother, and you will leave this place and never bother us again. Oh, and I don't think my fate is as sealed as you believe it to be," Bakura returned his face full of new found confidence a slight smile on his face. "Draw, and now return to the field my Headless Knight," he declared as a dark portal appeared on the field and the Knight rose out of it as if it were pulled up on a string.

"WHAT…I killed that thing, it has no effect, how could it just come back?" Saxon questioned, his eyes filled with that crazed look again.

"You use a deck of light, a deck of presence. I use a deck of darkness, whose creatures no not the slumber of death. I revived my Knight by equipping my Corpse-Possessing Spirits monster card from my hand to it in the grave. However since it is possessed by my Corpse-Possessing Spirits it gains an additional 1000 attack points," Ryou explained as the Headless Knight was surrounded in a dark aura of spirits. Its attack points climbed to 2450.

_What is the fool doing reborning a useless monster…could he be planning to sacrifice?_

"Now I will set one card face down and end my turn," Bakura said slipping a card into the slot.

_I just hope my creature can live long enough for me to summon it. _

"Well that was pointless; my turn shall not be however. Draw" he mocked. _I need him to call upon the spirit, if I play the seal too early he may collapse from the injuries he already has leaving my master without the dark one's soul. I need to cause him more pain. _

"I summon my Seraphim Archer in attack mode once more, this time you can expect him to stay," he said as a tall and lean angel appeared on his side of the field. Its body structure was much the opposite of the Guardner from before, yet they seemed very similar. This one wore no armor but a white robe and carried with it a long white bow. However no quiver was tucked between its wings. "Now my Archer use your effect to increase your attack by 300," he ordered as its attack flashed rising from 1600 to 1900. "Now use your second effect to attack…..hmmm…let's see…how about you, host? Go Seraphim Arrow Shot!"

Bakura's mind was racing. "WHAT!" _DIRECTLY, THEN I WILL LOSE THE DUEL. Have I already failed…?_ The angel quickly raised his bow and producing an arrow o pure white energy placed it on the string. Pulling back the arrow flew through the air past the possessed knight directly into Ryou's chest. The blow knocked him off his feet and onto the cold pavement.

_It is Over _Saxon began to walk to Bakura a smile on his face. 

"Get…away…from me" Ryou barely stammered, his head slowly rising. His life points flashed behind him 600.

"While my Archer could only attack you with half of his original points, it is over. You may have life points you don't have much life left in you. You cannot win, just accept defeat, and let your dark spirit come. Let this all end. Let your destiny commence. Save your mother, you are too incompetent to do it any other way," Saxon begged with a serious tone looking directly into his eyes.

_Maybe he is right….he is just too good…… I must try and get hold of the evil spirit….after he is gone maybe I can find Yugi and he can help save my mother… and then the spirit would be out of my life forever…. What I am saying?… Yugi would never give up, I can't either, not now not ever. _

"…NO… Stop asking me…I will not call the spirit.. and I will not lose," Bakura stated rising to his feet.

_Such impedance _Saxon thought as he returned to his field. " FINE…I offered a way out… now you truly will die," _I am sorry master Dartz, I cannot move his will. I should have just played the seal this turn and won the duel…no, I mustn't remove the host's soul. Without this host the spirit will simply seek another making him impossible to find. Arrgh…this is it if this attack doesn't crush his spirit, I may have to risk the seal _. "GO……….. Boltenis rid the field of his unworthy knight. LIGHT OF JUDGEMENT."

The creature of light flew into the sky and again raised its staff. Charging the same light energy from before it launched it downward at the Knight before it suddenly disappeared.

"I …am not done yet…., face down card open… Séance of Dark Summoning. This card can only be used if you attack a monster of mine. It allows me to special summon one dark demon monster from my deck, whose has 3 or more stars fewer than the one that attacked me. Since your Boltenis had 8 I can summon a level 5 or lower demon. Come forth my Soul-Possessing Spirits," Bakura uttered with what little strength he had left. Suddenly a large number, six or seven at least, of light blue spirits emerged from the open trap card. They came together to form one large legless spirit. Its attack points flashed as 1200.

_What is he doing summoning another of those weak spirits? He summoned a new monster so now I get to choose to attack again. He did not spare his knight. _

Suddenly, without order, Boltenis launched its Light of Judgment again, however this time it was aimed at the gathered spirits of the Soul-Possessing Spirits.

"I did not order an attack, BOLTENIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?," Saxon shouted exasperated, his eyes then shot to Bakura and his half smiling face. "YOU? What have you done, host?"

"My trap had one more effect, Saxon, it forces the monster that attacked to do battle with my new monster," Bakura said as the light impacted into the spirits dissolving them in energy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You just killed yourself, you fool!" Saxon screamed. _KILL HIMSELF, what is he doing does he realize my intentions with the spirit? _

"No, my trap protects both of us from any life point damage during the attack. However it will not save you from my spirit's effect. If it is killed by anything other than an Undead monster it will equip to it possessing it and making it mine," Ryou explained, as the spirits flew into Boltenis covering it in a dark aura and forcing it to Bakura's side of the field.

"MY monsters….. made…impure…..you have….defiled my creatures of light," Saxon said in disbelief his fist clenching, his eyes growing narrow and serious. _What is not pure and light must be destroyed so is the call of the society… and my new master. _"I will not let you win host….You can't ….stop MY destiny!...huhhh… My Synthetic Angel Trap gifts me with another Synthetic Angel token…Turn end" he declared in anger as another angel token appeared on his field in defense mode.

_He has lost it again, what is wrong with this guy…what could have made him this way? _Bakura grew solemn and drew a card. "Fine, then I will use your monster against you. Go Boltenis Light of Judgment…" Bakura announced lifting his hand and pointing it towards the Archer. Boltenis, now covered in the dark aura raised its staff with hesitation. Trembling, it fired a dark ray of energy at the Archer. The dark energy flew forward, when suddenly, an image of a beautiful female angel appeared in front of the Archer. 

"By discarding my Seraphim: Protector of Life from my hand to the grave, it will make battle damage from an attack 0," Saxon said with a smile as the Protector of Life, now on his field, put her hands straight forward. The dark energy rushed upon her like water on a rock in a river, the energy splitting missing both the archer and Saxon. "Furthermore, when it goes to the grave in this way I can search for an Angel from my deck with 1000 or less attack and add it to my hand" Saxon said coldly smiling, sliding his card into the grave; however a look of thanks flashed before again turning to a serious gaze as he fanned out his deck, choosing one card, and carefully adding it to his hand.

"Arrgh, well my Knight can still defeat your Archer. Go my Headless Knight, Darkened Slash," Bakura said, as he stared into the cold eyes of his enemy. The Knight dashed forward the dark aura that surrounds him intensified around the sword as he slashed at the archer, cutting it in half.

"Since my token counted as an angel my archer still had its 1900 points, so your attack barley touched me. However, your inability to remember my Archer's effect will give me my victory. I can now return an angel to my hand," Saxon said smiling. _He can barely stand anymore let alone duel _

"Hmph, I may not be able to touch your life points but I can increase mine. I play Dark Renewal. It gives me an extra 500 for every dark monster on my field. While knight and angel are not dark, my two spirits are so I gain 1000 points," Bakura declared as dark energy flew out of his two monsters and surrounded Bakura in a dark aura his life points flashing to 1600. 

"I guess all I can do now is set this card face down and end my turn," Ryou said with regret. _He keeps on fighting at full strength and I am so worn out I can't keep this up…if I didn't have that life gain card, if had returned his Archer to his hand, I would lose….and if he isn't bluffing….and my trap card can't protect me from what he is planning to do. _

Saxon drew and smiled crazily, "This is it, now it ends host. You cannot win, it is destiny, and here you fail. I summon my Seraphim: Protector of Life. NOW I SACRIFICE MY TWO ANGELS TO SUMMON GABRIEL-ARCHANGEL OF JUSTICE," Saxon screamed his eyes wild and furious as he placed a card on his duel disk. A pillar of light shot down from the sky as a tall six winged angel descended onto the field. In his hand a long white spear and it wore a shining white robe and golden armor. Its attack flashed as 0.

_A monster with no attack, what ability must this thing have? _

"I mentioned before that Boltenis was one of my strongest monsters, this is my strongest creature, and the monster that shall kill you. Now I activate his effect..mhehehehe… I can remove from play all monsters with Seraphim in their name from play to increase its attack by 1000 for each. NOW I REMOVE MY SERAPHIM GUARDNA, SERAPHIM PROTECTOR, AND TWO SERAPHIM ARCHERS, FOR A GRAND TOTAL OF 4000 POINTS," Saxon screamed his hair parting to reveal a strange circular symbol, his eyes crazed.

"My creature's power doesn't end their, it like all my other Seraphims gains 300 points for every angel on the field. For 4300 points, I shall now wipe clean the field of my now impure angel. By using my angel's final effect to increase its attack for 500 for each monster removed from play." He continued

_…..6300 points!!! What is this thing….it just keeps getting stronger? _

" THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS…. GO GABRIEL SPEAR OF FATE," Saxon ordered. Gabriel rose into the sky, hunching back threw his spear into the sky.

_…My trap now I must use it _"Open face down card…" Bakura ordered, before being interrupted.

" YOUR TRAP IS USELESS AGAINST MY ANGEL'S HOLY WRATH…NOW DIE!"

_..There is nothing I can do….I can't stop him…I have failed _

The street was silence as Ryou fell to his knees. The image of Obelisk the Tormentor's image dissolved off the top of a building and a glowing light began to fade. A white spear fell with gaining speed through the clouds, glowing in white lightning.

Ryou's head fell as the spear skewered Boltenis erupting Bakura's field in white light. Saxon mad laughs echoed in the streets the circular symbol fading on his forehead.

Ryou's life points fell to 0. The cloud that had covered the moon had moved basking the city in an unnatural light. 

--------------------------------------------------  
A dark room, filled with burning candles and white lights. Within it a hunched figure over a table seems to be shuffling cards. A single card falls to the floor face up.

"Hmm?...The wheel of fate?...Saxon….?" the hunched figure questions. She looks up through the sky light at the moon covered by a cloud.

**END**

NEW CARDS USED:

**Saxon's New Cards:**

Seraphim Archer  
Angel/Light/4Stars  
Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When it does so it deals ½ its original attack points as damage. This card gains 300 attack or defense points for each Angel type monster, other than this card, on your side of the field. When this card is sent to the cemetery, you can add one light Angel type monster from the grave to your hand.  
Attack: 1600 Defense:1000  
(A male angel with wings, glowing whit e robes, and a bow in his left hand)

Seraphim: Protector of Life  
Angel/Light/4 Stars  
Effect: This card gains 300 attack or defense points for each Angel type monster, other than this card, on your side of the field. You can discard this card from your hand to the grave to make battle damage you and your monster receives from an attack 0. If this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, you can add one light Angel type monster from your deck to your hand with 1000 or less attack.  
Attack: 1000 Defense:1800  
(A beautiful female angel, gowned in white glowing robes. She is surrounded in a white aura)

Gabriel- Archangel of Justice  
Angel/Light/8 Stars  
Effect: This card can be special summoned by sacrificing two light Angel type monsters on your side of the field. If this card is special summoned in this way, it is unaffected by your opponent's trap cards and you can remove all cards with "Seraphim" from your hand and graveyard from play. For each card removed in this way increase this card's original attack points by 1000. If this card is special summoned, it gains 500 attack points for each card removed from play. This card gains 300 attack or defense points for each Angel type monster, other than this card, on the field.  
Attack: 0 Defense: 3200  
(A tall six winged angel. Clothed in white robes and golden armor and bearing a long white spear. He stands on a cloud surrounded in white lightning)

**Ryou's New Cards: **

Corpse-Possessing Spirits  
Demon/Dark/4 Stars  
Effect: This card can be equipped to a Demon monster in your graveyard to special summon that monster on your side of the field. The monster's attack is increased by 1000 points. While equipped to a monster, this card is treated as an equip spell card and a monster card. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.   
Attack: 1100 Defense:1200  
(The spirits from "Spiritualism" circling a dying Ha Des)

Soul-Possessing Spirits  
Demon/Dark/5 Stars  
Effect: When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, it can be equipped to any monster on your opponent's side of the field except and Undead type. A monster equipped with this card is under your control. While equipped to a monster, this card is treated as an equip spell card and a monster card. If this card is removed from the field, return control of the equipped monster to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, draw one card from your deck.  
Attack: 1200 Defense:1700  
(The spirits from "Dark Spirit of the Silent" gathered together around a soldier)

Dark Renewal  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Increase your life points for 500 for each Dark attribute monster on your side of the field. If no Dark monsters exist on your field, draw one card from your deck.  
(A mage is circled by dark energy, healing his cuts and wounds)

Séance of Dark Summoning  
Counter-Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this if your opponent declares and attack on one of your monsters. You can Special Summon one Demon type monster from your deck to the field with 3 or more stars fewer than the monster that attacked. The opponent's monster targeted by this card must then battle the monster special summoned by this card. Neither you nor your opponent recive damage from this battle.  
(A Ouija board glows in front of a hooded man, as a spirit emerges)


	4. The Path of the Swordsman

**Episode IV: Beckoning Light  
**  
The city of Domino was silent, its citizens fast asleep. The full moon, high above, basked the city in an unearthly glow. The skyline seemed serene and peaceful. This peace, however, was more like the eye of a hurricane than the end of the storm. Three figures walked out of a building and mounted their cycles. The tallest one looked around before revving his bike and hitting the gas.

"Where the hell is Saxon? I didn't feel the activation of a second seal so I guess he didn't duel anyone yet….," he stopped talking and stared upward at the moon. 

"What's the matter, they don't have one where you come from?" questioned the man to his right.

"Its not that, Valon, it just seems so much brighter than before….strange…. No matter, now we have to go and find this slacker." the leader answered shaking his head and accelerating.

"Wait, Rafael, what do you mean duel someone…wasn't he just supposed to come with us" the man to the left asked.

"Hmm…that guy has been acting buddy buddy with Master Dartz ever since he arrived. I think he has been getting some secret assignments…something Dartz doesn't want us t know," he responded. _That strange guy….what could he be here for…what is he up to? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saxon's hair had gone back to the way it had been. The last evidence of the awesome battle that was raged vanished as the spear that had pierced Boltenis, disappeared leaving only the body of Ryou on the ground. 

_How did I…._

"Well, well, well host…it looks like you lost. Shame too, you put up such a great fight. Hehehhe….looks like I have to kill you now," he mocked walking up to Ryou smiling and chuckling to himself. The crazed and powerful person that had fought with Ryou had vanished from his face.

_How could I… _

"What….are you unconscious or something host? Come on how can the hero just go and fall asleep at the end of the battle. Here let me wake you…" he continued, kicking Ryou in the stomach knocking him onto the curb. The cut Ryou had gotten on his head was now flowing freely down his face.

_Lose….my mother…my mother…I am sorry… _

"Come on, kid, are you seriously just gonna lie there. You lost get over it, you tried, you failed…its destiny. Your destiny was to lose just as it was your loser mother's destiny to fall without a fight. Oh you should have seen her begging me to just not hurt her poor Ryou. Now GET UP.." he shouted kicking him again, however this time something stopped it. _Looks like he isn't dead….yet. _.

Ryou's hand held onto Saxon's foot. "STOP" Ryou screamed releasing his foot and getting on his knees. _I am sorry mother…I …I couldn't protect you. _

"Hmmm, just in time to fulfill your end of the bargain ehh…. Just in time to pay up your end of the deal, you lost, you die," he said smiling grabbing Ryou's collar and lifting him off his feet.

"I lost cough cough fine go ahead and kill me." Bakura declared coughing up a little blood; however, a small smile seemed to flicker across his face, just briefly.

"You want to die now, not even gonna try to defend yourself….DO YOU THINK I AM JOKING, HOST? You put me through hell in that duel, stole my monster and made it impure," he said in raged tone before punching Ryou in the stomach dropping him to the ground. Ryou groaned in pain, again coughing.

"I ….know …you won't kill me…heh heh….You need me…cough….you need me for the spirit… This entire duel was just a set up to get me to bring him out. Don't you get it…you and your sick cult cannot win. You kill me…you fail whoever ordered you to get the spirit" Ryou said smiling, a glazed look in his eyes.

_This is smarter than he looks. He is right, what the hell can I do…God I should just kill him now….oh that would be fun wouldn't it. Killing that impure punk and…NO..no..no purifying is the job of the beast not the swordsmen. We are here only to serve the Oricalcos. _Saxon's face began to stare off into space before he shook himself out of it.

The silence was broken by a raspy voice from nowhere; yet it seemed to Saxon and Ryou to come from everywhere.

"Well, well, well, Saxon it has really been too long," the voice echoed through the dark streets.

"What the hell….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU….WHERE ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF " Saxon screamed, panicked far more than Ryou had ever seen him. He was searching, his head wailing about, the rooftops and alleyways.

"Heheheheh….did you really think you could betray us like that….betray me…betray her? Did you think you could just leave us, leave the Society, taking our secrets with you to that….madman" the voice continued, venomous anger in every word.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be this way….he..he know what is best…All you did was stand around making prophecies, you..you are the misguided ones, and I will show you the power of the truth." Saxon rebutted obviously flustered.

"No…Saxon….I will have to reintroduce you the truth…and while I am here I can ensure the safety of the Society by killing the dark one's host. Heheheh…Saxon you will again see the light even if you must die to do so. Oh yes, farwell vessel of darkness, it is a shame you must pay for the crimes of the dark one, however sacrifices are necessary…" the now joyous voice trailed off however, motion was heard on the roof of the building across the street.

_Dear God, not now not now…I must protect the host, he is necessary…I must stop this lunatic _  
Saxon turned quickly grabbing Ryou in one hand and opening his door with the other.

"…what…are...you doing…..?" Ryou barely managed to say before almost passing out. 

"Hold up host, don't pass out yet. Listen stay right here, I will return and then we can settle this, trust me…I will get the spirit and I will kill you for this trouble," Saxon said as quickly as he could. He tossed Ryou into the room slamming him into the wall knocking him out. Saxon slammed the door shut as a tall figure robed in white jumped down from the opposite building. 

_Oricalcos hear my plea, seal this door with your magic, and allow no one to leave or enter this house but me. _Saxon ripped off the stone around his neck and pressed it to the door. The door began to glow a strange white light. Saxon turned around carefully pocketing the stone and making eye contact with the figure now before him.

"Do you really think that precious stone of yours can stop me….no Saxon I will show you the light, the truth. I will take the life of the host freeing us to fulfill our destiny. Saxon you know this is true, you know it is my destiny to do this and your destiny to come back to us. Leave your crazy quest and come back…I am asking you as a friend Saxon…come back to us," the figure, whose voice had now taken a kinder gentler tone begged. "If you will not come back by choice, I will force you" he said noticing the smirk on Saxon's face. He lifted his hand readying his duel disk.

"Pssh, you can't beat me, never could. Besides I will never come back to you useless morons. You have good ideas…but do nothing. ….Listen with me to Dartz, he will show you the true path." Saxon declared, his voice to taking a kinder tone.

"Never, I serve the Society and I will kill you if you stand in our way. If death and treachery is the path you choose…so be it. Now let's duel so I can crush you." Zanex demanded, cursing under his breath.

"Hah, if you really think that I am just gonna duel you, your out of your mind. I won't gain anything from it than another pointless victory. I got things to do, heh, if you wanna bring me "back to the light" your gonna have to catch me first." Saxon replied through his teeth as he punched Zanex in the face, sending the unprepared man across the street. Saxon ran onto his cycle, hit the gas and sped down the street.

Zanex rose to his feet, as if he hadn't been touched with small bleeding cut on the unhidden part of his mouth, a hood covering the rest of his face. Although he had been knocked on the floor, his white robe was still pristine.

_Fine Saxon….it seems the path destiny has chosen for you is the path of death _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back my swordsmen…we seem to be one short. I see that Saxon has gone his own way. Thus so shall you my swordsmen, each of you now that you know your targets. The union of the four swordsmen must now be broken for the benefit of our cause. Remember allow the righteous hatred you feel take you. Allow the Oricalcos to empower you, to run through your veins, fulfill your feelings and destroy the Pharaoh and his companions. Strip them of their souls and feed it to the great beast." Dartz raised them with a wave of his hand. The three walked off as a woman joined them in their exit.

_Go, Saxon. Do what you must, but if you cannot handle your old colleges and convert them to our way, I will destroy you and them to make sure our secrets do not fall into the hands of the Society. Saxon, you out of all the four must let your hatred take you and expand the darkness in your heart. You who have not yet tasted the Oricalcos must be its harbinger; I hope that this new twist will help in your release of your inner darkness _Dartz looked upward at the shrine before him, before bowing and continuing his prayer. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The light of the moon filled the city streets; this light greatly outshining the streetlights. A lone figure sped down the empty street.

_Him, here…how did they find me….how could they find him….I can't allow them to…I won't allow him to. The dark spirit must belong to Master Dartz. No matter what, even at the cost of my life Master Dartz's plan will be fulfilled. The Oricalcos must be satisfied…but at what cost… _Saxon's mind was racing as he sped down the city streets his eyes constantly searching the roofs.

**  
END**

NEW CARDS USED: None


	5. A New Day Dawns

**Episode V: A New Day Dawns **

The day had dawned, in fact the sun had risen high in the sky. People had begun their daily routine again. Although some monsters still lurked around corners, the chaos of the previous day was not to be found. Most of the monsters had left the city, some countries in the world, however were not as lucky. However, while the street outside the fairly common house in Domino came back to life fully revived, inside was a different story.

_Mehhehehehehe……Get up…weakling... _

Bakura's eyes shot open. His body lay on the floor of his living room. His eyes shifted back and forth shocked. The cuts on his forehead and lip had stopped bleeding; the one on his forehead in particular had begun to heal. His duel disk was across from him on the floor, his deck scattered about the rug. 

_You failed, you are weak _

Ryou looked around quickly. He got up and slowly stood up.

_Who is talking to me….where is the voice coming from….within me? _

"HELLO ….HELLO…..cough IS ANYONE HERE?" Ryou asked a look of panic on his face. However, no response was heard or …felt.

_That voice…..the spirit…._ Ryou looked down to his chest, but no ring lay there. _No…no…not again...I won't go back…_

"WHERE ARE YOU….SHOW YOURSELF….YOU SHOW YOURSELF," Ryou screamed almost in tears. He stumbled across the room, and stared into a mirror hanging on the wall. Ryou's eyes narrowed. He slowly, fearfully, walked up to the mirror, allowing his reflection to appear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saxon had ridden around the city for hours, back and forth trying to escape the haunting presence of his predator. Exhausted, Saxon parked his bike in an abandoned area of the town. He leaned against a wall, graffiti lining each inch. His knees gave way and hi slid down the wall into a sitting position.

_I have to get out of this city and contact Master Dartz. Every time I near a possible exit I hear that voice of his, calling out to me… _Saxon was stopped mid thought. A familiar voice echoed from the alley way. 

"Saxon…Saxon…Saxon, already tired. I would have expected at least another few hours out of you. Hehehe," said Zanex, walking slowly out of the alley. His white robe glistened in the sun light as he came to a stop lowering his arm and replacing the duel disk once again.

"Meh, you never knew when to give up. Fine, it looks like the only way I am gonna get you to stop is to crush you in a duel. Just like the good old times, no" Saxon said with a smile as his Oricalcos duel disk opened and glowed to life. 

Zanex threw off the white robe, revealing his full face for the first time. Its hood caught a streetlamp and thus somehow remained clean. Zanex was about 19 with brown spiked hair. He wore a white trench coat very similar to the one Saxon was now wearing; however, unlike Saxon who wore the coat open with a white patterned shirt, Zanex's was closed and had its sleeves down all the way. 

"Yeah, just like good times Saxon, only this time you are fighting a Lieutenant of the Society. I have been gifted by our leader with a brand new deck. My cards of light will wash away your impure and pathetic Angels. Just like I will wash away the impure and pathetic you, hehehe" Zanex said with his signature chuckle; his eyes, however, showed none of the humor in his voice. His eyes were sad, yet a determined anger grew behind those eyes.

"A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet; just as a failure despite a title is still a worthless failure. Lets get this over with, your destiny is to lose here and now and come to the Oricalcos," Saxon retorted with a sly grin, however one got the feeling he was masking a pain. He silently slipped his deck into the disk.

"DUEL" the both screamed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stepped backward from the mirror. His face contorted in horror as his eyes stood unmoving from his reflection. His mouth lay agape; however, no sound escaped his lips.

"Surprised? Hehehe don't be. You can never get away from me" his reflection said to him. The reflection looked very similar to him; however his eyes were dark and sinister. His hair was slightly raised and he wore a malicious grin. The reflection spoke in a deeper voice than Ryou's; however the major difference in the voices was the smug confidence that saturated every word the reflection spoke.

"No…..this…this can't be happening….NO…Without the ring you are nothing, you….you can't get to me," Ryou screamed back.

"Oh but Ryou, don't you see how you need me. Without me you are weak….without me you are nothing…NOTHING. Meheheheh you cannot possibly save your mother without me, you cannot defeat Saxon without me. You will die without me," the reflection said back, grinning with a dark foreboding smile.

_How…HOW….can this be happening? No, he is lying….but...my mother…I failed her. _

Ryou fell to his knees; however the reflection remained where it was. Its voice echoed through the empty house. "You failed, you will always fail without me Ryou, and you are weak. Just give in, don't you want your mother to be saved or are you just banking on Yugi to come save the day again. Aren't you tired of putting your friends in danger…how many times have they almost died thanks to you? This time do something, stop Saxon, get me"

"NO, I never harmed my friends, it was you….You, no….no it wasn't you…because you aren't the spirit of the ring. You are not the dark one. You are me….my fears, my hesitations….my darkness. I do not fear the darkness…I do not fear it, not after seeing the light, and what it can do," Ryou proclaimed standing up.

Now the reflection bore the contorted face of fear. "What…..what are you talking about…I…am AM ZORK THE DARKNESS INCARNATE…..EVIL AND…" the reflection had transformed into a demon its hands began moving out of the mirror towards Ryou, however its declaration was cut short.

"Shut up, you are no more evil than I. I do not fear you, nor do I fear what you represent. The ring has no more control over me and neither do you my fears. No, I am strong….NOW LEAVE ME!" Ryou shouted as he punched the mirror destroying the image and shattering it. Pieces of the mirror flew past Ryou's face, one slicing him on the cheek. However, no signs of pain appeared on his face; instead, he was smiling. Finally the empty feeling that had burdened him for so long was lifted.

_It is over….I am free. _

Ryou's hand began to bleed, but Ryou showed no fear or anger, he was content. He carefully wrapped his hand with a bandage and focused his attention on leaving his own house.

_I must get out…..I have to get to Yugi's house and warn him…and if I am ever gonna beat Saxon I will need some new cards. _Ryou took off his school jacket and ran up the stairs looking for a way out. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saxon drew a card, his face obviously warn and tired. He had a bruise on his cheek, whether from the duel with Bakura or the ongoing one was hard to tell.

_I can't…not the seal…not on him….He is…was…my friend. Besides, the seal is only for emergencies, it corrupts the monsters it affects…making them momentarily dark. Just as Master Dartz said, we must use the power of the enemy against them. But…my angels of light…how could I do it to you…and me…NO NO NO I must…hehe…I must use it…._ Saxon's eyes wildly shift from a single card in his hand and his opponent. He shakes his head violently. "No….not yet at least."

Saxon has a Seraphim Archer on his side of the field as well as a Synthetic Angel Token. He had Synthetic Angel and another card face down.

"Are you just gonna stand there and talk to yourself or are you gonna lose? Hehehehehe…. You can't beat my monster it is too strong," Zenax taunted.

His field contained a single monster. A tall white-armored soldier wielding a mace stood silent and unmoving. Saxon's slowly reached for a card in his card. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael rode down the city's streets. His face wore a perturbed expression that somehow indicated both worry and anger. He looked upward at the clouds floating in the sky. His mind drifted back to Master Dartz's special request to advance back into the city and look for the useless Saxon.

Many people lined the streets, the crowds were actually growing larger as day dragged on. The sun was, in fact lowering, getting ready to set. Rafael turned a corner, holding onto a rock around his neck as if it was pointing the way. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura was running down the darkening streets. Although the sun had not yet set, the streets seemed to be darker than the night before. His mind however, was on his destination.

_I have to get to Yugi and warn him….I have to tell him about Saxon and whatever the sick people are who ordered him to do this. _

This twilight time, was always Ryou's favorite; neither night nor day, neither light nor darkness; much like himself. The street lights came to life as he turned the corner onto the street of the game shop.  
Ryou ran in, half expecting to run over Yugi as he often did when coming to the shop to see if nay new demon cards had come. This time, however, no friendly face greeted him.

"Hello…Yugi?...Grandpa Muto? Are you here?" Ryou called out.

"Why yes Bakura, right here. I am so sorry, but it seems my grandson just can't stay home long enough for you to catch him. He is out right now with the others. They were worried about how you were doing, but when they stopped by this morning your door was locked and no one answered. OH MY! What on earth happened to you?" Grandpa Muto said cheerfully before discovering the cuts and scrapes Ryou had accumulated.

"These…hehe..these are nothing, I took a little fall off a hill in the park and landed in a briar patch. That is where I was this morning…my mother was shopping." Ryou replied his hand behind his head and laughing, however, his voice trailed off in the ending on a sad note.

"Oh my, how terrible. So I would go look for them, they are very interested in seeing you. They will be most happy you are alright. By the way, you know that new card set you have been waiting for. The Demonic Legions from Hell set. Well it came in today and I want you to have the very first box. I will not take no for an answer. You have been with us for so long and wanted these cards since I told you about them. Go right ahead and open it now," Grandpa Muto insisted with a hearty smile.

Ryou totally lost himself; he quickly bowed and uttered thanks, before taking the box ripping it open and pouring out the cards. He stared in awe as he looked through the cards, his mouth agape in joy. Luckily he had brought his deck and his deck holder with him. He took all the cards and put them neatly into the holder to be worked in later. Suddenly he remembered Yugi, and got up bowing to Grandpa Muto again said good bye and ran into the city.

_With these new cards, I know I can defeat Saxon and help my mother _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where it ends, loser. GO my creature destroy his Boltenis and the rest of his life points. NOW DIE SAXON, BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE LIGHT!" Zanex screamed as his knight rushed forward mace in hand, smashing Boltenis and Saxon in one blow. This onslaught sent Saxon flying backward.

"Hehehehehheheheheh….I told you I have changed Saxon. Now relax allow the Light to retake you….allow the Light to reclaim you Saxon," Zanex said looking down at Saxon, a look of compassion on his face replacing the slightly mad look that had once been there.

"….No…..I…will….fight for….Master…Dartz…." Saxon barely muttered.

"FINE THEN IF YOU REJECT THE LIGHT I WILL JUST KILL YOU, it didn't hve to be this way Saxon," Zanex said with regret. His hand reached behind his trench coat and emerged with a wavy blade. Removing the blade from its scabbard, he lifted it above his head. It gleamed in the serene light of the moon and streetlight.

"I would put that away before you get hurt," a voice said from up the street.

"Ahh, another of Dartz's little minions I see. What are you brainless bunch drawn to each other is that freak of a leader of yours watching us even now?" Zanex said somewhat surprised but still retaining his composure and wit.

"I would clear out of here, I will tell you now will not beat me with a duel disk or knife. Just scram back to whatever cult you came from. Do not mess with Master Dartz or his swordsmen. Trust me the end of the world is coming I would enjoy your corrupt little life before it ends," the voice, now recognized as Rafael walked out of the shadows.

"Keep your impure tongue behind your teeth, I will not be preached at by a follower of that reckless madman. I will leave, for now, but trust me I will see you again; you will fear me. It is your destiny. Members of the Society will hunt Saxon down and will not show him the mercy I have. By the way, teach our mutual friend over there how to duel. He couldn't even play that seal card of yours. Heheheheh," Zanex disappeared into an alley his voice and chuckle drifted off.

Rafael looked down in pity at the body of Saxon at his feet. Saxon was obviously unconscious and if Rafael hadn't come when he did, he would have been killed.

_What an idiot, playing against someone so far out of his league he lost before he could draw the seal _

Rafael bent down to gather up Saxon's cards that had fallen from his hand. The last card left on the ground when he had almost finished shocked Rafael.

_He did draw the seal…..if he played it…he could have won the duel... _

**New Cards Used:  
None**


	6. By the Light of The Moon

**Episode VI: By the Light of The Moon**

Ryou looked physically exhausted as he opened the door to his home. He stretched out and flopped onto his couch. The dried blood from the previous night's struggle was still evident on the floor. The night had grown quiet and dark, only the occasional car screech or a person yelling at an idiot in the road could be heard above the buzzing of the street lights and the chirping of crickets. Everything was perfectly serene; nothing gave light to the events that were unfolding unseen and unnoticed behind the veil of normality.

_I looked for Yugi every where….he just isn't anywhere to be found. _Ryou sighed and sat up. _The mall, the museum, the arcade, the school, the card shop…._ Ryou's eyes drifted upward as he thought to himself; suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered the precious cargo he was carrying. 

"THE NEW CARDS!" he screamed suddenly as he pulled out his deck box. He winched….expecting a shrill voice reprimanding him for yelling….yet none came. His face grew solemn again. _These cards will help me save you mom….I promise you I will save you. _

He ran upstairs and jumped over his Ouija board and onto his bed. "OW!" he yelled as he pulled a small figurine out from beneath him. His room was full of these miniatures used in role playing board games. He threw it off to his side but did not hear the usual clink that always followed his careless tosses. Ryou turned to see that it had not hit the window as his figures often did when he threw the off his bed but went straight out the open window. 

_That's right I had to leave out the window after Saxon locked the door. Hmmm….the window wouldn't open either the first few times I pulled on it; but then suddenly as if the lock had just been opened it worked fine. _Ryou put his hand on his chin as he pondered the oddities surrounding his house's exit and entrance points. _Come to think of it….the door worked fine just now…Ghosts…yeah, yeah maybe it was a Poltergeist of…no..no…it was probably just Saxon. The lock he put on it wore off or something. _Ryou returned to his cards with an obviously disappointed look on his face. However, once his eyes scanned the first card his expression changed immediately into one of concentration.

He began mumbling to himself as he began inserting and taking out cards from his deck and the pile. Every so often, he would stop to reread an effect or go rummage through his card collection under his bed for a potential addition.

"This deck will win for sure"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moon is now growing higher in the sky, its light reflecting off the tall skyscrapers and buildings of the city. Three figures stand alone on one building. Although it is night, the moon offers enough light that they can be clearly seen. One is Zanex, his robe back one but his hood is down. The other two stand side by side across from Zanex. They are both robed and hooded in the same white robes as Zanex. The one on the right is slightly shorter than Zanex, while the figure on the left is slightly taller though seems to be hunching.

"sss Lieutenant Sanez esss, We have come ass syou had requessted." The shorter one said bowing. His voice was more like a constant whisper than a voice and for some reason stressed the S's and added them in certain places. Although audible it gave the illusion of talking to a snake with a throat problem.

"Yes, sir, we have also brought our deck and outfitted them with the cards graciously given to use by the Mistress and yourself. While I am extremely glad to be able to use such sacred cards in the name of preserving purity and enhancing the Light. May I ask why now of all times were we given the sacred cards?" the taller one asked. His voice was somewhat deep, but rather normal at least compared to the shorter one.

"My brothers, I am glad you have come. In the name of the preservation of the Light and the destruction of Darkness I and the Mistress have ordered that you have them; to each of you one sacred card. With them we know that you shall fulfill your destinies and defeat the rebel Saxon. You must kill Saxon after wiping his spirit clean in a duel. I have tried to rekindle the Light within him; but alas the darkness has taken him. GO my brothers, succeed where I failed him and our organization." Zanex said bowing to them a smile across his face. 

"Yess my lord, we sshall bring forths the Light," the shorter one responded.

"Excellent, my brothers you have a second quest. The details of this are clouded; our Mistress cannot foresee them as readily as the defeat of Saxon at your hands. But I have fate in your duty to the Society. You must go first and kill the one known as Ryou Bakura. There is no need to wipe his soul as he can never be purified of the darkness that once held him. Here is his location. Move quickly as Saxon will be on his way there, it is very possible that your confrontation with him will occur there. Destroy them both, now GO" Zanex ordered and the two men jumped off the building opened their parachutes and glided to the street below. 

_This is where you die Saxon _Zanex reached into his robe and opened a cell phone. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My angels……lose…..to him...How? How? _

Saxon and Rafael rode through the Domino streets slowly. The lights and motion of the city did not reflect the faces of the motorists. Saxon wore a pained, confused, and angry expression while Rafael looked both angry and unsure.

"Listen….Saxon; I am sorry that you lost the duel. I am sure it was just a fluke or…" Rafael's awkward mumblings broke the silence. His voice seemed strained as if he was holding something back that he really wanted to say. Saxon paid no attention or possibly didn't hear what was being said. His eyes just kept looking upward at an angle at the sky and the moon.

"I am sure that white punk just got lucky, it you could have just drawn the sacred seal then…" Rafael tried to continue before being interrupted by the surprisingly calm voice of Saxon.

"I don't need the seal to win. You may need it to save that pathetic deck of yours, but I do not. Got it?" Saxon replied, his face unmoving and emotionless.

"Listen jackass, I come out here and save your butt from death and you don't even thank me. I am the leader of the Swordsmen and I come to help you and you just insult my deck. If it wasn't for Master Dartz…" Rafael started his face in both disbelief and rage, however he was again interrupted by a much more agitated Saxon.

"Shut the hell up all right, I never asked for you help nor did I want it. Pssh what were you gonna say? Hmm? If not for Master Dartz you would have at my soul already? Hmmm? Well I am gonna let you in on a secret, you are a useless tool whose use is almost used up. So I would enjoy life cause once your use runs dry….I get to have fun, leader of the swordsmen indeed." Saxon spat back. His lips curved into a small smile, his eyes glanced over to see what effect he was having on Rafael. His smile grew wilder.

"You piece of , you have no idea what Master Dartz is planning and what the Oricalcos has in store for you and that worthless deck of yours. You're gifted with the most powerful magic in the universe and you can't even beat some freak in white. Well I guess even the seal can't help you…..when your afraid to play it. Yeah I know that you have never played the seal before….that you fear its power because you can't control it. You're too impure to control the seal it would kill you." Rafael looked at Saxon in anger glaring into his eyes.

Saxon's smile vanished, his eyes narrowed. He looked for words but only a sneer appeared. His face contorted and he tried to shake it off, but Rafael's words cut deeply. He looked straight at Raphael. Rafael's face was unmoving, a stoic mound of forced callousness.

"Just stay the away from me from now on got it," Saxon said quietly as if he was a hurt animal trying to hold on to some shred of pride. He turned his bike and drove down the street not looking back.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There finished" Ryou exclaimed in joy as he held his new deck up. _This is the most powerful deck I have ever built. I know that with it I can save my mother. _

"Now, time for some food, I am starving" Ryou said to himself as he slipped his deck into its holder and around his waist. He walked down the stairs and turned to the kitchen when he heard something outside. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened.

"Yess, yesss comes to uss…come to usss hossst" a voice said from outside the kitchen window.

"Shut up, shut up, he will hear us…" another voice said in the same place but deeper.

_Crap…..Saxon's friends probably….I gotta get out of here._ Ryou slowly walked backwards and picking up his duel disk turned and made a run for the door.

"I TOLD YOU HE'D HEAR US," the deeper voice yelled.

Ryou ran out the door and out of the corner of his eye saw two men dressed in white come running out of the bushes yelling for Ryou to stop. _Yeah like I am gonna stop…..wait….I decided that I was gonna be stronger and unafraid of challenges. I have to be, in order to get my mother back. _Ryou sharply turned around and put on his duel disk.

"Fine, I know you are working with Saxon and that other guy in white," Ryou stated boldly, when in truth his whole memory of that incident was very fuzzy. "I will not run away from you, I will duel you for my mother."

"Wes don't wants to duels you we wants to kills you heshesheshes" the shorter one laughed pulling out a wavy blade from inside of his cloak.

"Oh….." Ryou sputtered shaken to his foundation. _HOLY CRAP _Ryou turned again and ran as fast as he could down an alley.

"I told you not to tell him about his murder, you moron," the deep voice yelled as Ryou turned out of an alley.

_Why does everyone want me dead….what happened to people who would duel you before killing you _Ryou turned another corner when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yous can't get aways from usss, it iss your desstiny," the strangely voiced shorter one said.

"He is right this time, kid, I am sorry you have to pay for another's crimes but you are a great threat to us, and thus we must clean the world of your darkness forever by stabbing you with the sacred blade…nothing personal," the taller deeper voiced man said trying to think of the correct words.

"Hmm, two against one isn't very fair now is it? Although in terms of brains it may be a bit more even," a smug voice said from behind Ryou.  
Ryou turned to see Saxon getting off his cycle and slipping on his duel disk.

"YOU, SAXON, I am here right now I will duel you for my mother's soul." Ryou proclaimed forgetting his would be murders and turning to the teenager walking up to him.

"Listen kid, I am here for only one reason. To get that little rematch where you will go get that spirit and I will finally get that soul. That is why I need this host alive got it?" Saxon said at both Ryou and the two men.

"Well, well, well, it seems we can kill two birds with one stone…literally. Let's go Saxon we will duel you, strip you of your life and then kill the host. The Light must wash away the filth of this earth, and that includes you two." The tall one said readying his disk.

"Yess, yess, the Light will destroys all the Darknesssss wiping the land clean hesheshes," the shorter one said sliding his deck into his disk.

"Still haven't gone to speech therapy eh Thoth? Heh, fine two against one will even the odds a bit more in your favor; but not enough to win. The Oricalcos will annihilate you all, including you host," Saxon replied smugly slipping in his own deck and looking down at Ryou.

_If I just sit back and Saxon loses, I will have no way to get to my mother as it seems these three are from different groups. …But if I help Saxon, he will just be that much closer to my soul. I can't trust either of them….ARRRRRR _

"NOT SO FAST" Ryou shouted, "I will have a say in my fate, I will join this as Saxon's tag team partner; thus making this an official tag team match." _I must help my mother at all costs. _Ryou slid his deck into its slot.

"No way, I am not gonna be teamed with the useless host. I am better off alone," Saxon quipped.

"Itss too latess, it hass begun, hesheshes….killing two birds with one sstone hes hes," the shorter one, known as Thoth said. His lps flashed as 4000 and he drew five cards.

"Yes, this will be quick. Thoth and myself are a trained tag team, these two enemies will fall faster than if we faced them one at a time," the taller man said lowering his hood to reveal a long slender face with messy short black hair. His lps flashed as 4000 as he drew his five cards. 

"Shut the hell up Apollo. Arrgh I guess I am stuck with the host. Arrgh… LISTEN DON'T GET IN MY WAY CUASE AFTER I WIN YOUR NEXT." Saxon yelled at Ryou. His lps flashed as 4000 and he drew five cards.

"Fine," Ryou said angrily drawing five cards. His lps flashed as 4000.

"Hesheshes, I sshall goes first, than Ssaxon, then the hosst, and thens Apollo. You desstiniess are ssealed. You sshall fall, DRAWOS" Thoth said drawing his card. 

_What have I gotten myself into… _Ryou looked into the sky. The clouds seemed to be moving irregularly. The moon however, was still glowing with the same intensity of the coming struggle. 

**NEW CARDS USED:**  
Sorry none, don't worry the upcoming duel will have plenty of them.


	7. Double Duel: Different as Night and Day

**Episode VII:The Double Duel- As Plain as Day and Night **

The darkness of the night was broken by the shining light of the moon and stars giving the sky the appearance of a majestic tapestry. Although the city was still full of people, the eerie extra light gave the streets a haunted appearance. Something abnormal and unnatural bathed the city. This same light lit the empty street where the duel was about to commence. Its light reflected off the white robes and jacket of three of the duelists giving the fourth a much more darkened appearance. The shortest of the four reached to his duel disk and, swiping quickly, drew his card.

"Mehheshesheshes," Thoth laughed in his perpetual whisper. His snake like voice echoed unnaturally through the silent street, only the small hum of the hologram projectors could be heard. "I plays Terraforming. This letss me add a field sspell to my hands. I choossse and then activates Binary Sytem: Ssun and Moon. Hesheshes desstiny is on our sside Ssaxon." He declared.

Saxon and Ryou looked around quickly trying to observe the changes the field spell would create…..however none came. Everything was the same, the moon shown down the stars glimmered, no change at all.

_What the hell did he do? _Saxon looked around and then stared intently at Thoth. 

"Nexts I ssummon my Lunar Wolf in attacks mode." Thoth said proudly as he slammed a monster onto his duel disk. A white furred Werewolf appeared on his side of the field. It hunched back and howled at the full moon saliva dripping from its mouth. Its attack points went up 400 to 1800.

"Wait a minute why did it gain-" Ryou began to ask before Saxon cut in.

"Obviously because of that Binary System thing. God, I am gonna have to duel them both my self. You are useless." He interrupted, a perturbed expression across his face. Even though he was speaking and insulting Ryou, his eyes stayed locked on Thoth and his creature.

"Verys good, yess, my spell givess my creaturess with "Lunar" and "Moon" in theirs names 400 points and immunity froms yours sspells." Thoth announced with what could be assumed to be a grin (as his hood covered most of his face). He set one card face down and declared his turn over.

"Fine then, my turn. Draw….I summon Majestic Mech-Senku in attack mode," Saxon said after inspecting his hand. An angel, resembling a thinner yet less human version of Boltenis appeared on the field. Its building block and polygon like appearance made Ryou shudder as he remembered Boltenis's power. "Now I play a favorite of mine, Heaven's Crusade, go Senku attack Apollo directly. LIGHT FLASH!" Saxon yelled as Senku flew forward, both its hands glowing. It pointed them forward and slammed them into Apollo causing him to lose his balance but remain standing.

"Arrgh, I always hated that card," Apollo said calmly slightly flinching, as his life points flashed behind him as 4000 and then lowered to 3000.

"Hmm, you felt that right Apollo? When Senku attacks directly I can draw one card from my deck. Hmmm, well since Senku also has the nasty habit of destroying itself during my end phase, I think I will play some insurance. Go Last Will. It will let me special summon a monster when one of mine goes to the grave. First I will set one card face down. Then I end my turn," Saxon declared. Suddenly Senku's effect canceled out Heaven's Crusade's effect and it exploded in light. When the light cleared Seraphim Guardna stood in defense mode.

_Wow, Saxon is really good. I guess he didn't play his all against me….NO,no no, can't think like that. I almost won that. I will win this one. Then I will get Saxon back. I have to play carefully though. _

"Draw-," Ryou stopped as soon as he drew. The field was suddenly flooded with light blinding Saxon and Ryou. Ryou shut his eyes; the light was so intense and seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"And so the day dawneth," Apollo said as solemnly as he said most things.

"What the hell?" Saxon asked out loud.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes…they started to adjust to the light. What he saw surprised him entirely. _MORNING???? THE SUN IT UP….No… it actually looks like mid morning how it suddenly become…THE SPELL _"So this is the effect of your spell, it goes from night and the moon to day and the sun. So, every other turn it goes from day to night?" Ryou asked.

"Precisely host, with the change of day the effects of the card also change." Apollo said. As he said it, Lunar wolf calmed itself and its attack fell to 1400.

_What could the sun do? _"Well, I guess I will set one monster face down and two spells or traps," Ryou said quickly as three card images appeared on his field.

"THAT'S IT?...God, you couldn't even summon a strong enough monster to destroy the weakened Wolf, pathetic." Saxon sneered.

"My move, draw. With the power of the Sun I cannot lose. I activate my spell card Solar Meteor Shower. This card allows me to destroy one spell or trap on the field and deal 500 damage to you," Apollo announced as a red dot appeared in the blue sky near the sun. The dot got larger until a fiery meteor was falling rapidly at Ryou. Hitting his field it engulfed him in flames.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Ryou screamed, his body and field was covered in red and yellow flames. His life points flashed behind him as 4000 and lowered to 3500. The flames quickly died down and his right face-down card was nothing but ashes. "Hehehehe….." Ryou said getting off his knee. "The card you destroyed was my Jar of Vengeance and when it is destroyed I get to draw two new cards." 

"Clever…No matter, now I will summon my Sun Sprite in defense mode, as long as the Sun shines above, it cannot be destroyed in battle," he said as a small childlike creature made totally of flames appeared on his field bracing itself. Its attack rose from 800 to 1300. "Lastly I will set one card."

"Excellentsss….Apollosss. My turn, I draws. Hmmmssss….," Thoth said to himself. It seemed that a puzzled expression was now on his unseen face. The sun slowly lowered itself behind Ryou as the moon rose behind Thoth the field again turned dark and the Wolf regaining its 400 attack. "GO my Wolf, SSSalvage Maul," Thoth ordered as the Wolf now salivating ran forward grabbing the face down card and ripping it literally in half. A dark blue spirit evaporated from the card. In the card's place a smaller dark blue spirit appeared.

"When my monster is sent to the grave, its effect produces a Soul token in defense mode," Ryou said proudly smiling slightly.

"Hesheshes, you will not be protected. GO Lunar Wolf SSalvage Maul!" Thoth pointed forward as the wolf ran forward and bit the spirit in half. "Whens the moons iss on the fields, my great wolf cans attack twice, hesheshes. That'sss enough torture for nows" He said ending his turn.

"Heh, your cards are pretty good, but the main problem is that they need the proper time to be effective. Since the day changes every other turn, that means during my turn Apollo is weak and during that host's you are weak, Thoth. So, I guess, that means Apollo will be the first to die," Saxon said smugly.

"You are truly a great duelist, to realize the weakness so quickly Saxon. So…what are you going to do about it?" Apollo returned surprisingly as smug.

"I will show you. I summon my Seraphim Archer. I will also switch my Guardna to attack mode," an angel appeared on the field in a white robe and holding a bow. The Guardna got up from kneeling and stood holding its shield. Both their attacks rose by 300. "Now go my Guardna, Holy Rush."

The angel rushed forward at the small scared looking fire sprite. Suddenly the field was filled with light and the sky turned blue. Guardna bounced off the now sneakily smiling sprite and returned to his field. The sprite was jumping around in the sun shine laughing and giggling. "I activate my continuous trap Celestial Transformation. By discarding one card from my hand to the grave, I can change the time of day until my end phase." Apollo, now smiling like the sprite said sliding a card into his graveyard, the sun shining brightly over head.

"Arrgh….fine, my archer can still damage you, its effect allows me to halve its attack and attack you directly" Saxon said gruffly. The angel created an arrow of light, and shot it into Apollo's shoulder. His life points flashed as 3000 before lowering to 2200. He barely flinched. _Arrgh, if I hadn't let him get to me I would have thought clearly and killed that Wolf _

_These guys are working together so well…I have to do better _"Ok draw," Ryou declared. "Yes…I summon Devil's Soldier to the field in attack mode. Because it is a dark monster it gains 300 attack points." A soldier wearing black clad armor appeared on the field. Its eyes were yellow and its skin was rotting. It had a large jagged sword and a cracked helmet. Its attack rose from 1400 to 1700. "Go my soldier destroy the Lunar Wolf, Damned Blade Slash," He declared.

"Hold up, I activate my Synthetic Angel trap Saxon said dismissively. 

The soldier rushed forward. Apollo looked to Thoth and Thoth nodded back. The sword was now surrounded in a dark red glow as the soldier jumped forward cut off the wolf's head completely. Thoth's life points flashed 4000 and lowered to 3700. Then Devil's Soldier raised its sword upward. "Now its effect activates. When it destroys an opponent's monster I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards too by discarding a card form my hand. I choose your field spell, now all your monsters will be useless," Ryou said smiling smugly. The dark red energy flew from the sword upward to the sun. 

"Not ssso ft, my trap wills protect it. Go Hierophant's Wand . It preventsss any of my cardsss froms being destroyed byss effectss this turn. Althoughs you can draw one card," Thoth announced as a white light flew from the trap card and blasted away the red energy. "Alsso, my wolf automatically ssspecial ssumonss another of itsself from mys deck when it iss ssent to grave." 

"Heh, just as I thought, you are too hasty host. At least I will get something from it," Saxon said smiling as a Synthetic Angel token appeared on the field. His other two angels gains another 300 attack.

Ryou drew his card, angered by the futility of his attack. "Arrgh, well then I play Deliverance Ouija. This card allows me to add one Quija Board to my hand by discarding one card. I also get to destroy a monster on your field. I choose the sun sprite. Next I set one card," Ryou announces discouraged as two dark sprits from his spell card rush forward and drag the sprite down. A face down card appeared on his field and he fanned out his deck adding Ouija Board to his hand. His lifted his discouraged eyes to Apollo and readied himself for what was to come.

"Draw, hmmm, thank you for destroying my sprite as it has allowed me to activate this card: Gift of the Sun God. When the Sun is above us I can remove one solar creature from my graveyard from play and then draw 3 new cards," Apollo said coolly, pocketing his sprite and drawing his cards. A distorted smile crept across his face.

_Oh no…What can he play now _Ryou thought looking at Apollo angrily. 

"Hehheheh, it looks like I get to show you guys one of my favorite monsters. Now, by the power of the Sun I special summon Rhodes: Servant of Helios. Come forth my beast of flames," Apollo said smiling his voice only rose a little in volume. The sun glimmered and from it a pillar of flames rushed toward the ground. Impacting on Apollos field the flames lit his face with a chaotic light. The flames began to take form: three large fingers appeared out of two large arms, a hunched back, two three toes legs, a mask….white with two yellow circles for eyes and a black line down the middle. The large creature now stood before Ryou and Saxon made entirely of fire and a single mask.

"What the hell is that thing…..?" Saxon asked aloud.

Its attack points flashed as 2100 before its body's outer flames enlarged due to the Sun and its attack rose to 2600. It released a hollow scream; its inhumane voice caused Ryou to flinch before he shook it off.

"If you haven't caught on yet, The Sun also grants me the ability to special summon any union type monster with Helios in its name directly to the field. Now my creature gains 500 attack points and immunity from your traps thanks to the Sun. Now go Rhodes, incinerate his Seraphim Guardna, Flames of Cremation," Apollo ordered his beast. Rhodes lifted its two mighty arms and, above its head, they combined into a single fiery arm. Suddenly it shot its arm forward at the Guardna. The pillar of flames quickly engulfed the Angel and surrounded Saxon in fire as he fell to one knee crying out in pain.

"ARRRGH, NO MY GUARDNA!" Saxon screamed as his life points flashed 4000 and dropped quickly to 3000. The flames then surrounded Saxon and caused his screams to increase in pain as his life points dropped another 300 points to 2700. The flames began to subside as the ashes of his creature blew away. He silently stood again looking defiantly at Apollo and his monster.

"Heh, when Rhodes destroys a monster it does an extra 300 damage to you. That is enough damage for now, however, so I will set two other cards and end my turn," Apollo concluded giving his monster a final look before ending his turn.

The Sun finally set behind Ryou and the Moon slowly rose. Thoth drew his card and let out a laugh. "Heshesheshes, whats lucks. I have drawns it Apollo, I have drawns it. Now I ssummon Regolith: The Lunar SServant, ITSSS OVER," Thoth joyfully exclaimed as the moon glimmered slightly above. A rock seemed to be falling from it to the Earth. Ryou braced himself as the asteroid became larger and approached faster. It hissed as it came through the atmosphere and slammed into Thoth's field. The impact created a wave that almost blew Ryou off his feet. Saxon stood, his eyes trying to understand his opponent's strategy, hand in his pocket. The crater created from the impact was rather small for the amount of energy it released. It seemed to be filled with only rocks. Suddenly one of the rocks began to move.

_Oh no not again…_

The rocks that made up the now pulverized asteroid rose into the air. They hovered for a moment before rushing together. They began to take a humanoid form. In fact they mimicked the form of Rhodes exactly, in place of flames oddly sized boulders and rocks. As if to top off the proverbial cake, the same white mask rose from the crater and carefully placed itself on the face of the rock creature. Its attack flashed as 2200 before rising to 2600.

"Hesheshes, go Regolith annihilate the ssoldier with your Lunar SSlam," Toth ordered. Regolith ran forward each step a loud crushing sound until it reached the soldier. Raising his hand it crushed the soldier causing Ryou to fly backward crying in pain.

Thoth and Apollo stood laughing as Ryou lay on the ground. Regolith jumped back to Thoth's side of the field. Rhodes and Regolith looked down at Ryou laying there seeming to laugh to themselves as Ryou's life fell to 2600.

_These creatures are so powerful….what can I do against them…._

**END**

NEW CARDS PLAYED   
**Ryou:**  
Jar of Vengeance  
Counter Trap  
Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the grave yard draw two cards from your deck.  
[Image: Jar of Greed with a knife in its mouth lying in a trash can  
?  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by your opponent, you can special summon one soul token (Dark/Demon/ 200/300) in face up defense mode. ???????  
Attack ???? Defense ????  
[Image: Unknown

Devil's Soldier  
Demon/4 Stars/Dark  
Effect: This card gains 300 attack points for every dark monster on your side of the field. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, you can destroy one spell or trap card on the field by discarding a card from your hand.  
Attack: 1400 Defense:1800  
[Image: Hell(Cthonian) Soldier, but with black armor, yellow eyes, and rotting skin. Its sword is jagged but very dangerous looking

Deliverance of Ouija  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard one card from your hand. Add one Ouija Board from your deck to your hand. It cannot be set this turn. You can then destroy one monster on the field.  
[Image: A small boy with blank eyes and an expressionless face hands a person inside of a house a Ouija board

**Saxon:**  
None Yet….

**Thoth: **  
Binary System: Sun and Moon  
Field Spell  
When you activate this card choose whether it will act as "The Moon" or "The Sun". Every other player's standby phase this card is treated as the opposite name. As long as this card is face-up you can special summon one Union type monster with "Lunar" or "Helios" in its name from your hand to the field per turn. This card's effect is as follows for the current name of the card-  
"The Moon": Increase the attack of all monsters with "Lunar" or "Moon" in its name by 400 and it is unaffected by your opponent's spells.  
"The Sun": Increase the attack of all monsters with "Helios" or "Sun" in its name by 500 and these monsters are unaffected by your opponent's traps.  
[Image: Outer space, the Sun on the left and the Moon on the right rotating around Earth

Lunar Wolf  
Beast/4 stars/Light  
Effect: If "The Moon" is face up on the field this card can attack twice. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one "Lunar Wolf" from your deck to the field.  
Attack: 1400 Defense:1300  
[Image: A white furred Werewolf howling at the moon on an alien planet 

Regolith: The Lunar Servant:  
Rock, Union/Light/ 5 stars  
Effect?????????????

Attack: 2200 Defense: 1900   
[Image: A large creature made entirely of stones looking at the earth from the Moon's surface. It is wearing a strange white mask. 

**Apollo: **  
Solar Meteor Shower  
Normal Spell  
Effect: This card can only be activated when "The Sun" is on the field. Deal 500 damage to the opponent. Destroy one spell or trap card on the field  
[Image: Several fireballs seem to be flying off of the sun at the Earth

Sun Sprite  
Pyro/3 Star/ Light  
Effect: If "The Sun" is on the field this card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card is attacked while face down deal 1000 damage to the opponent's lps.  
Attack: 800 Defense: 500  
[Image: A small childlike figure made of fire dances around a burning building. The sun is seen overhead

Celestial Transformation  
Continuous Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this when "Binary System: Sun and Moon" is on the field. By discarding one card from your hand, you can switch the name of the card until the end phase of the turn.  
[Image: A man looks up in awe as the Sun changes into the moon and the day to night

Gift of The Sun God  
Normal. Spell  
Effect: This card can only be activated when "The Sun" is on the field. Remove one card with "Sun" or "Helios" from your grave from play to draw 3 cards.   
[Image: A large golden Sun idol glows brilliantly in front of a poor praying couple

Rhodes: Servant of Helios:  
Pyro, Union/Light/ 5 Stars  
Effect: If "The Sun" is on the field, when this card destroys a monster in battle deal 300 damage to the opponent's lps. ?????????  
Attack: 2100 Defense: 1700  
[Image: A large creature made entirely of fire stares at the Earth from the Sun's surface. It is wearing a strange white mask.


	8. Double Duel: A Powerful Combination

**Episode VIII: Double Duel: A Powerful Combination  
**  
_These creatures…..what can I do against them…? _

A horrid monster made entirely of assorted rocks and rubble groaned loudly as its masked face turned from Saxon to Ryou. Another roar of similar nature echoed from Apollo's field. This creature was made of red and yellow flames. These were respectably the Lunar and Helios Servants and they now stood between our hero and victory. The moon was nearing the center of the sky.

"Hesheshehes…Now my wolfs can attacks you directly. Go Lunars Wolf SSalvage- " Thoth began before being cut off by a shaken Ryou. The Wolf had already begun its enraged lunge when Ryou raised his trembling hand.

"Open fface down card. Dark Séance of Revival," Ryou stuttered shaking off the pain caused by Regolith's previous attack. Suddenly the wolf stopped, its claws just a foot from Ryou's face. Five candles appeared in a pentagram shape. The pentagram began to glow a dark light as the candles went out again leaving the field with only the light of the moon once more. "I can now revive my Devil's Soldier in defense mode. Come forth my monster."

As the black clad soldier reappeared on the field Lunar Wolf slumped back to Thoth's side of the field. Devil's Soldier's defense flashed as 1800.

_Darns it…it iss too sstrong…_ "Finess, Lunar Wolfs destroy both of SSaxon's angel tokensss, SSAlVAGE MAUL," Thoth ordered as his beast ran forward grabbed both Synthetic Angel tokens and slammed them together. The wolf howled in triumph salivating and staring at Saxon, before rushing back to a laughing Thoth.

"Heshesheshehs…I will sset one card face down and end my turns heshes," he laughed, throwing his head back. 

_Crap, how the hell can I deal with these two monsters, not to mention that wolf. …No-,heh, they summon a few powerful monsters and they already have me doubting my own deck. No, I can,… I will destroy these cards personally. _Saxon began to grin, causing Ryou to stare in disbelief.

"Now I will show you the true power of light. Draw. Hmm I knew I could do it, I summon my Seraphim Saber and equip it with my Blade of Arch-Angels," Saxon said playing two cards on his duel disk.

Suddenly the light from the moon was overshadowed by a glowing pillar from the sky. Two wings emerged from the pillar followed by a robed male angel. It slowly descended unto the ground spreading its huge winds and raising its hand. A flash of lightning illuminated the field as the pillar disappeared. The bolt struck by the feet of the angel leaving a long glowing blade imbedded in the ground. Seraphim Saber quickly removed the sword as its attack points flashed as 1800 then climbed to 2100 and then again rose to 2900.

"Now, you see the true power of my deck. My Seraphim Saber gains 300 for every other angel on the field and my sword gifts him with an extra 800. Now go my Seraphim Saber, destroy Rhodes with your JUDGEMENT OF ARCH-ANGELS," Saxon screamed as his monster flew forward. It reached Rhodes and raised the sword. Swinging it downward, Saber readied to behead the creature of flames. A fiery arm caught the sword.

"I discard my Spirit of Helios: Protection card from my hand to change the Moon to Sun," Apollo said without emotion as he slipped a card into the graveyard. Rhodes struggled against the sword as its flames increased in size and its attack rose from 2100 to 2600. The Moon instantly disappeared and was replaced by a glowing Sun.

"Even if you change the field to Sun your monster will still be too weak. My monster will defeat it," Saxon said somewhat disturbed at Apollo's seemingly useless actions.

As if its master had commanded it, the angel quickly raised the sword and swung it again. Hundreds of thousands of rocks suddenly flew into the magma like body of Rhodes. They began to create a very thick and visible skeleton beneath the fire. Rhodes, with new found strength broke the sword in its hand and fired from its chest a pillar of rocks surrounded by fire. This enormous attack engulfed the now defenseless angel leaving nothing but dust. Saxon screamed as his life points dropped to 2500. The flames then fell upon Saxon reducing him by an additional 300 to 2200.

"What cough the hell was that…?" Saxon sputtered as he looked from Apollo to Thoth and back again; his face now contorting with anger at his failed attack. The frankensteinish creature of fire and stone stood two white masks upon its head, its attack points flashed as 3100.

"Hesheshes, I activated my Initiate Union traps card. It allows me to equips a monster with one of my owns hesheshes. SSo I equipss Rhodess with mys Regolith. It iss continuouss boot hesheshes, Alls I had to do was ssend my Wolf to the graves to activate it, ands another took its place" Thoth announced laughing in his throat. 

_So Regolith is Rhodes's union partner, and since their field only lets them special summon Union types…I bet Rhodes can equip to Regolith too. What a terrifying combo. _Ryou stared in horror as he realized their plan.

"Heh, so what. I knew you guys wouldn't let your precious freaks die that easily. So I can now activate the second effect of my Blade of Arch-Angels. When it is sent to the grave I gain 2000 life points. That more than makes up for the little you did," Saxon smiled as he a light shimmered around him and his life points climbed to 4200.

"Very well planed, however, I too have an effect to use. When Regolith is equipped to my Rhodes and it destroys a monster I get to draw a new card," Apollo said drawing from his deck.

"Fine then, I will switch my Archer to defense mode and then set one card face down, turn end," Saxon declared.

"My turn, draw," Ryou declared drawing a card. The sun stayed in the sky, its motionless state due to Apollo's trap gave its light an unnatural feel. "Alright I switch my Devil's Soldier to attack mode. Go, destroy the Lunar Wolf with your Damned Blade Slash."

"Heh, you don't understand do you? My trap card allows me to control the sky itself. I discard one card to bring forth the Moon," Apollo said with a slight grin.

The soldier ran forward raised its glowing sword and struck down at the wolf. Suddenly everything went dark and the Sun changed into the Moon. Lunar Wolf grabbed the sword and easily crushed it. It grew salvage and lunged at Devil's Soldier biting its neck and dropping its body to the floor.

"The card I discarded was my Spirit of Helios: Reward. When it is discarded I get to draw two new cards," Apollo said picking two cards from his deck.

Ryou's head was down, staring at the ground. A shock wave from the wolf's attack struck him. His life points flashed as 2600 and lowered to 2500. "…….Heh, you fell for it," Ryou said smiling, his head still down. "I couldn't think of a way to over power that monster of yours, until I realized that all I needed to do was to get mine destroyed. Now I activate my face down trap card: Dark Scales of Injustice."

A synthetic angel token appeared on Saxon's field.

A huge balance appeared on the field made of dark twisted metal. "First this card destroys the same number of monsters as you destroyed this turn, so I can kill one of yours. I CHOOSE RHODES," Ryou declared pointing at the misshapen monster. _Yes, by destroying Rhodes I also can get rid of Regolith _

A dark red energy rushed from one side of the scales toward Rhodes. Suddenly hundreds of rocks from within it rushed out forming a rotating shield.

"NO, what the hell…" Saxon spurted out. _Damn, that kid was close too. I knew he couldn't do it. _

"Heheheh, sorry to upset you my opponent, but when Regolith is equipped to Rhodes it can sacrifice itself to save Rhodes," Apollo said with a small smile.

The dark energy surrounded the rocks and carried them over to one side of the scales. That side closed destroying the pile of rocks and a lone white mask. Rhodes stood, unharmed almost mocking Ryou. 

"ARRRGH…Damn, fine now I activate the second effect of my card. I special summon one demon from my grave. Come forth SOULS OF THE RESTLESS DEAD," Ryou screamed as his scales evaporated in a dark mist. The mist came together forming a dark blue figure. A humanoid figure appear, however, it had no legs and was hunched over. Its arms and hands were huge. Out of its head grew two curved horns and a jaw filled with sharp teeth opened. The entire creature was made of spirits, each having there own faces. Their eyes wandered the field. The ethereal creature finally concentrated all of its eyes on the Lunar Wolf.

"WHAT, wes nevers desstroyied that card….!" Thoth screamed in anger.

"Ah, but yes you did. This was my face down card. Now you will face its wrath face forward. It is made of the spirits of the dead, and thus it feeds off the souls of your dead monsters. Activate effect, SOUL ABSORBTION," Ryou declared. Out of Thoth's and Apollo's graves came the ghostly figures of Two Lunar wolfs, Regolith, and the two Spirits of Helios. They rushed forward and into Souls. Souls grew it size, merging with the spirits of the fallen monsters. Its attack flashed as 900 and rose to 1900. 

"My demon gains 200 attack for each of your dead monsters. Now I will put those points to use by destroying your Lunar Wolf once and for all. Go Souls of The Restless Dead, REVENGE FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE," Ryou ordered. His creature flew forward creating wings from the souls within it. Stretching out its hand it slashed Lunar Wolf and immediately absorbed its soul. It grew again and its attack rose to 2100.

"MY WOLFS….NOOOSS," screamed Thoth as his life points fell to 3300.

"Heh, I will end by setting two cards face down. Turn End," Ryou said confidently looking at his monster. 

_Damn….maybe I underestimated this kid. He can't beat me but he might be able to aid me here _Saxon glanced quickly at Ryou before turning his attention to Apollo and the now rising Sun. 

"Draw, hmmmm" Apollo sighed. One couldn't tell if he was upset or just bored from the stoic expression he constantly wore. "I summon Solan: Emissary of the Sun." A tan skinned man covered in different types of golden armor appeared on the field. He raised his golden sword into the air; its slick metallic surface gleamed in the sun. Its attack points flashed as 1600 before rising to 2100. 

"Now, go Rhodes, destroy that annoying demon. Flames of Cremation," Apollo ordered as his creature lurched forward firing as pillar of fire at Ryou's monster. His demon braced itself and holding its hand forward grabbed the pillar.

"I activate my face down: DARK MEDIUM OF SPIRITS. By simply discarding cards from my hand, I can increase my monster's attack by 500. In addition if I discard a demon it can attack more than once a turn. Heh," Ryou craftily smiled showing one demon card and one spell card and sending them to the grave. Out of the trap card came two ghoulish spirits of deceased women. They flew around the continuing struggle before flying into Souls. With renewed vigor, Ryou's monster easily threw the fire away and ran forward at Rhodes, its attack flashing as 3100. 

"Heh, close boy….close," Apollo said as a disturbed grin flashed across his face before he forcefully returned to a calm expression pressing a single button on his disk. "I chain my counter trap card Emergency Union. This card lets me resurrect a dead Union monster and equip it to one of my own cards. However, it must return to its original owner during my end phase. Now arise Regolith," he ordered as Ryou's monster's hands met Rhode's hands in a physical struggle.

Out of Thoth's graveyard rocks appeared and flew into the besieged Rhodes; as this happened, ghostly rocks separated themselves from the ethereal Souls and joined with their physical counter parts. Rhodes, now appeared as it had before, rocks covered in flames and magma two white masks on its face. As Rhode's attack rose to equate Soul's at 3100; Soul's attack fell to 2900.

Out of its chest a pillar of rocks and flames shot out incinerating Ryou's creature and continuing through Ryou himself. Ryou screamed as the flames of the attack and Rhodes's effect, he fell to his knees in pain. His life points fell to 2000. A single wisp of blue appeared on his field seemingly taking the defensive position.

"Solan destroy that token with your Solar Slash," Apollo called to his creature. The soldier jump upward and sliced; cutting the spirit into nothing ness. 

"Meheheheh," Apollo stopped to erase a deranged expression that had somehow taken his face. "This, is where it ends for you Ryou. You tried, but it was destiny. It could not have occurred any other way, your destiny is defeat. I play my Combination Attack card. This lets me remove Regolith from his support position and put him directly on the field. It also lets Rhodes attack again…" Apollo stated trying to restraining himself. Rocks emerged from Rhodes and assembled themselves once more into the masked form of Regolith. "This….is WHERE IT ENDS. RHODES DESTROY HIM, FLAMES OF CREMATION." Apollo screamed releasing all restraints. His creature reared back and shot its body at the fallen Ryou.

Saxon looked extremely worried, his eyes darting from Ryou to the oncoming flames, despite the fact he had received no damage and a new angel token had appeared on his field. _This is it for him…..he will lose. Apollo's monster will destroy him. Leaving me alone against these two…._ He looked at the cringing Ryou.

Ryou glanced upward, the figure of the oncoming monster was impossible to see as the incredibly large sun mad it nothing more than a shadow. _I failed…again…I lose…_ He could feel the heat of the monster as it neared him. Ryou shut his eyes.

Suddenly a small shriek was heard, Ryou's eyes sprang open. The monster had struck, but its flames had been stopped by a small robotic looking angel.

"WHAT!?" Apollo screamed unable to control himself. The small angel exploded as Rhodes's arms shrank back to its side of the field.

Ryou eyes shot to Saxon. Saxon's eyes were looking off to the side staring down the street. "Saxon….why ..did you…?" Ryou began. 

"Listen host, maybe….maybe I might not be able to handle both of these guys by myself….hmm…you better just return the favor," he said his eyes looking down now as he flinched. His life points dropped 300 to 3900. His eyes finally rested on the figure of Apollo. The tall man was trying to control himself again. 

"Heheheheh….you think its over?...I DISCARD ONE CARD TO CHANGE THE FIELD TO MOON," Apollo's eyes widened as the Sun dissolved into an enormous full moon. Rhodes's flames died down as Regolith let loose a massive roar. "Hehehe…I WILL not be stopped by you again Saxon. I use its special effect, while the Moon is on the field, Regolith can attack a player DIRECLTY. All I have to do is halve its original attack points. Hehe, now go Regolith…DIRECT ATTACK," Apollo screamed looking like a madman in the light of the moon.

_I can't stop him, unless I ….no I must save that for later, the attack won't kill him _Saxon's eyes jumped Ryou with an almost apologetic expression.

Regolith's arms shot forward and into Ryou sending him flying into a building. His cries of pain echoed in the silent street. His life points dropped to 900. Blood flew from his lip.

'Hehe-, I will end my turn by returning Regolith to Thoth. I play my Initiate Union card by sacrificing my Solan. This gifts me with an extra 1000 life points. Its effect is the same as my partner's," Apollo said as calm as he could manage as Solan evaporated.

"Cough…Cough…wwait I play my Ouija Board trap card allowing me…to play Spirit Message E," Ryou said weakly standing up slowly. _I ache all over….but…I cannot let them win…I won't let them_ The Moon stood in its place as Thoth drew.

"I equip my Rhodes to your Regolith Thoth," Apollo said. His creature flew into Regolith. The flames surrounded the rocks and created the same creature that had stood before on Apollo's side of the field.

"Thankss Apollo. Nows I can ends this duel hesheshes. Go Regolith, destroy the boy with your Fire Slide," Thoth ordered his creature. Its two masks turned to Ryou and from its hands flaming rocks flew.

A small smile appeared on both Ryou and Saxon's faces. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of Ryou and raising her hand stopped the rocks in their tracks.

_Now we can win _Ryou thought as he looked at Saxon.

"Hehehe, well I want to thank you Thoth. You see not only does my angel negate damage when I discard her, but she also allows me to add another angel to my hand from my deck," he said fanning his deck out and picking a card.

"No matters….I will sstill destroy both of yous….I ENDS MY TURN," Thoth yelled obviously flustered by his failure.

Ryou glanced quickly at Saxon, a remnants of a smile still stood on his face for some reason. Spirit Message A appeared on his field. _This is the turn we turn the duel around _

**END**

New Cards Played

Ryou:   
Souls of the Restless Dead  
Demon/2 stars/ Dark  
Effect: Increase this card's attack by 200 for each monster in your opponent's graveyard. When this card is destroyed by your opponent, you can special summon one soul token (Dark/Demon/ 200/300) in face up defense mode.  
Attack 900 Defense 200  
[Image: Hundreds of souls gather and circle around one lone warrior

Dark Séance of Revival  
Counter Trap  
Effect: This card can be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Special summon any of your Dark monsters destroyed this turn by your opponent from your graveyard to the field.  
[Image: A hooded man knees before a glowing Ouija board, a hand rises from the board

Dark Scales of Injustice  
Counter Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent destroyed a Demon type monster on your side of the field this turn. Destroy monsters on the field equal to the number of Demons monsters destroyed this turn. Special summon the same number of Demon monsters with 1500 or less attack from your graveyard to your field in face up defense or attack mode.  
[Image: A balance made of twisted black metal holds a clawed demon on one side and a defeated warrior on the other

Dark Medium of Spirits  
Normal Trap  
Effect: Discard as many cards from your hand as you want. Increase a monster on your side of the field's attack by 500 for each card discarded in this way. In addition, for each demon card discarded that monster can attack an additional time.   
[Image: A man stands in a graveyard as two women's spirits circle around him  
**  
Saxon:**  
Sword of Arch-Angels   
Equip Spell  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to an Angel type monster. Increase its attack by 800. When this card is sent to the graveyard while equipped to monster, due to your opponent, you gain 2000 lps and draw one card from your deck.  
**  
Thoth: **  
Regolith: The Lunar Servant:  
Rock, Union/Light/ 5 stars  
Effect: If "The Moon" is on the field this card can attack directly by halving its original attack. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Rhodes: Servant of Helios" as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the equipped monster's attack and defense by 500. Each time the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent; destroy draw one card from your deck. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead.)  
Attack: 2200 Defense: 1900  
[Image: A large creature made entirely of stones looking at the earth from the Moon's surface. It is wearing a strange white mask.

Initiate Union  
Continuous Trap  
Effect: Tribute one monster on your side of the field to activate this card. While this card is face-up on the field, you can equip OR unequip one Union type monster on your side of the field to the monster, listed on its card effect, on the field. This card's effect can only be activated once per turn. This card's effect can be activated during your opponent's turn.  
[Image: XYZ Dragon Cannon separates into X,Y,Z in a large stadium  
**  
Apollo: **  
Rhodes: Servant of Helios:  
Pyro, Union/Light/ 5 Stars  
Effect: If "The Sun" is on the field, when this card destroys a monster in battle deal 300 damage to the opponent's lps. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Regolith: The Lunar Servant" as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the equipped monster's attack and defense by 600. Each time the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent; destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead.)  
Attack: 2100 Defense: 1700   
[Image: A large creature made entirely of fire stares at the Earth from the Sun's surface. It is wearing a strange white mask.

Spirit of Helios: Protection  
Pyro/Light/4 stars  
Effect: When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard by the effect of a spell or trap card while "The Sun" is on the field, no cards on your side of the field can be destroyed and you cannot take damage to your lps.  
Attack: 1000 Defense:1200   
[Image: A woman wearing golden armor and a shield

Servant of Helios: Reward  
Pyro/Light/3stars  
Effect: When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard by the effect of a spell or trap card while "The Sun" is on the field, draw two cards from your deck  
Attack: 900 Defense:1400  
[Image: A woman wearing golden armor and carrying a bag of gold

Solan: Emissary of the Sun  
Pyro /4 Stars/ Light  
Effect: While "The Sun" is on the field, each of your end phases deal 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the grave by the effect of a spell or trap increase your life points by 1000.  
Attack: 1600 Defense: 1500   
[Image: A tan man wearing golden armor and wielding a golden sword stands on top of a building staring at a setting sun. 

Emergency Union  
Counter Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Union Monster in any player's Graveyard and equip it to an appropriate monster on your side of the field. Suring your end phase give control of the monster to its original owner.  
[Image: Emergency lights flashing V and W combine in a hanger with attendants running around in panic


	9. The Union of Light and Dark

**Last Time: **Attempting to stage a comeback, Saxon and Ryou summon and attack with very strong monsters, only to have their plans foiled by the continuous unions of Regolith and Rhodes. Sacrificing his own monsters Saxon protects Ryou to the surprise of everyone. However, perhaps there is more to his plan than simply protection. Ryou seems to understand that by working together they can now win. The fight continues…

**Episode IX: A Union of Light and Dark **

The moon glimmered in the sky. Although it was simply a hologram, (the real moon hidden in the holographic night sky), it seemed just as real and just as large. Its constantly moving light caused the shadows of the four duelists and their creatures to dance. 

"Arrghs….yous may have stopped mys attack but yous cannot stop mes….wes will destroy yous hesheshehshes!" Thoth sneered at the now grinning Saxon. _Damns damns damns theys are working togethers…..thiss could be bads _Thoth looked at his field, a huge monstrous creature of fire and rock stood hunched over. Its rounded head could only be distinguished by the two white masks it wore. He only had his field spell, Initiate Union, and one other face down card. He sighed before declaring his turn over.

"Don't forget, my destiny board will now reveal the next letter. It is A. D E A….hmmmm what could it spell for you two?" Ryou announced as the Ouija Board moved to A and a ghostly figure appeared holding that letter. _I doubt I will be able to get my board to complete itself, I would risk not using any traps and I have so little life points. However, maybe they can still be of use _

"Enough talking, it is my turn and now I will show you all what true power is heh," Saxon declared drawing a card. _Yes, yes,yes,yes now I can destroy them all, the host, those fools…, no he is on my team I can't, he stopped us before, remember what he did to our creature, to us…..US? _These thoughts rushed through Saxon's mind in a flash as a perverse grin crept across his face; however the grin vanished as quickly as it appeared and was replaced with a look of fear. He quickly looked up and searched around him. _No, no, not again….that voice…that other…?_

_What is wrong with him….I am sure he grabbed the perfect card before, why does he look so scared? _Ryou glance at Saxon out of the corner of his eye.

Saxon violently shook his head. "Ok this is where I win. Your combined foolishness has allowed me to use my most powerful creature. I sacrifice one angel token and my Seraphim Archer to special summon the creature of your destruction. Behold Gabriel-Archangel of Justice," Saxon said with glee as his two remaining angels disappeared in a surge of light. This became a pillar of light, from which the unforgettable six-winged figure of Gabriel descended. Carrying his long white spear and wearing a shining white robe and golden armor, its attack flashed as 0. 

"WHAT…HOW COULD WE…ALLOW HIM…TO SUMMON THAT CARD, THOTH!" Apollo screamed in dismay as he searched his hand and field for a card that could aid him. Thoth screamed in rage as he realized he also could do nothing.

_Just as I thought _Ryou's lips became a confident smile. _I am sure glad that thing is on my side now _  
"Hehheheh, looks like I have bested you losers again. I activate the effect of my angel, by removing every Seraphim card from my hand and grave from play I can increase his attack by 1000. Lets see here, Archer, Saber, Guardna, and Protector." Saxon mocked as his creature's attack rose to 4000. "Time for his second effect, for every card removed from play he gains 500 points as well. Well, I have four and it seems Apollo wants to help too, so I will include his Sprite for a grand total of…well why don't you do the math Thoth, you were always so good in it"

"SSix thoussand…..ffive hundred….pointssss" Thoth stammered more than usual as he stared at the behemoth.

"Very good, hey host, can you believe he can read too…what a scholar. Hmmm, now who shall I destroy first? Well since Apollo seems to have become a better duelist than you Thoth, and since he has only a few face downs my monster is immune to, I think it is time for Mr. Calm over there to feel some pain. Ok… GABRIEL REMOVE APOLLO FROM THE GAME, SPEAR OF FATE," Saxon ordered as fear swept across Apollo's face.

"THOTH RELEASE MY CREATURE SET HIM IN DEFENSE ON MY FIELD NOW," Apollo yelled.

_Ifs…I do that I might losse….hmmm _Thoth contemplated as Gabriel launched his glowing spear at Apollo. 

"THOTH…my friend please…..YOU NEED ME," Apollo roared.

"Hehehe, wow I never expected to actually get a direct attack," Saxon said through his grinning teeth.

A large grunt was heard as the spear stopped. It was imbedded in the hunched back of Rhodes. Rhodes collapsed its fire, and thus its body, going out completely.

"How dare you scare me like that Thoth." Apollo seemed calm again but his face showed he was obviously shaken.

"It wass for ssuspensse, besidess I did protect you in the ends" Thoth said slyly.

"Aww, it was getting good too. Well no matter, my creature will destroy you both anyway. Guess we just have to wait one more turn. Hey host, you better continue this winning streak," Saxon said sighing and ending his turn. _See, relying on others it weakens you….we need to destroy them all…..we need to play ….THE SEAL... We can feel it, it is close, the great beast nears…it hungers….for souls _

Ryou drew his card as the sun rose replacing the moon and flooding the field in its artificial light; however, his smile fell as soon as he saw Saxon. The confident duelist crumbled away to fear as his face grew stiff and his eyes darted across the sky. _What is wrong with him…we are winning? _

"Ok my move, I will start out by freeing up some space. I play L.I.F.E.Ouija. This card allows me to destroy my own Ouija board to gain life points and draw cards, 1000 and 1 card per letter to be exact," Ryou said slightly hesitating before his move. _I might have won with it, but it was far too much of a chance, now I will have more options _. The Spirit messages disappeared back into the board before the letters LIFE appeared. They flew around Ryou as his life points soared to 3900. He drew three new cards and his board disappeared.

"Nice, these I can do something with. Now I remove three demons from my graveyard to special summon my Dark Necrofear, this is my most favorite and powerful monster; and much like Saxon's angel it will defeat you," Ryou said pocketing three cards from his graveyard.

"Wait, only your soldier and your spirit creature were destroyed. Where did the third come from?" Apollo inquired, his calm demeanor again resurfaced.

"You have forgotten that my Spiritualistic Medium card allowed me to send a demon to the grave as well. That was the third. Now Dark Necrofear appear and destroy Regolith," Ryou ordered. His female demon rose out of a dark mist that had appeared on the field. It looked completely out of place in the blinding sun light, yet its presence alone made the two society members shiver. Holding a broken doll in its arms the occult demon stared at Regolith. The doll's lifeless eyes also seemed to turn towards the rocky creature. Raising one arm Necrofear launched a dark energy ball at Thoth's monster.

"How easily you forget, child, I can discard one card from my hand to change the sky itself. Now I declare let it be night, come forth moon," Apollo said in a dramtic yet strangely calm tone. The blindly light of the sun was again replaced by the moon. Although it made Necrofear seem less awkward and out of place it also powered Regolith 400 points to 2600.

Regolith lifted its massive arms and swatted Necrofear away. However, Ryou only negin a slight smug grin as his life points fell to 3500. "You two are poorly informed on how to deal with Dark Necrofear. However, you will find that out yourself, for now I wish to rid the field of this sun and moon forever. I play Dark Sanctuary: Cemetery of the Damned," Ryou announced slamming a card into the field spell slot. At first nothing changed; however, suddenly the pixels of the false sky gave way to the true night sky. Not much was different, however, the moon was in a different location and it seemed to simply feel more real.

"NO….OUR SSPELL….OUR PLANSSS!" yelled Thoth.

The sky flashed, suddenly from the field rose tombstones, dead trees rose from the ground, and a huge mausoleum rose the behind Ryou and Saxon. Decorated with ghoulish and dead angel statues whose skeleton faces grinned maliciously. A dark fog crept across the field like an army black serpents.

_Hmmph, he has improved this much since our duel…. _Saxon looked in awe at the horrifying building.

"I will now end my turn by activating the effect of my Necrofear. When it is sent to the graveyard, it can automatically possess and gives me control over one monster on the field. I choose Regolith," Ryou declared as the ghostly image of Dark Necrofear, still clutching the broken doll, flew out of the mausoleum and into Regolith. Its eyes went black and a dark aura surrounded it. It slowly stomped over to Ryou's side of the field.

"MY MONSSTER NOSSSS!" Thoth screamed looking quickly to Apollo and then angrily glaring at Ryou. "I SSWEARS I WILL MAKE YOUS PAY FOR IT….I SWEARS IT, I SWEARS IT," Thoth screamed again with ferocity enough to make Saxon laugh and Ryou flinch.

"Alright, that is enough Thoth, we can make it so through our cards not our voices," Apollo said drawing his card. _We must now use the cards mistress gave us, destiny will show us the way. Thoth you must play that card. _"I end my turn"

"WHAT, hahahaha, the great and powerful Apollo just can't draw anything," Saxon burst out laughing. However, despite the grin on his face his eyes still looked troubled, still searching the sky.

"It ends here…..draw. Nows I will sshows you all, what powers is…..HOSST I WILL KILLS YOU WITH THISS. Trap card, ECLISPE," Thoth yelled as one of his trap cards opened. Suddenly, a sun appeared in the sky; however the moon did not disappear. Instead it slowly overshadowed it blocking it from the Earth. This created a dazzling light show; until all the beams converged together creating a straight pillar of glowing white light surrounded by flames. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Saxon screamed as winds whipped past him.

_Damn this is bad, really really bad _Ryou tried to look but was forced to shield his eyes.

Thoth removed his field spell from his graveyard and threw it directly into the pillar. The pillar exploded into light and slowly separated into a pillar of white light on Thoth's side of the field and a pillar of flames on Apollo's. Both duelists then threw one card from their hands into their respective pillars. Suddenly the pillars began to take shape.

On Thoth's side the light came together into a ball and the ball began to grow long arms, a long neck, robotic tentacles appeared out of its lower body. Its face then appeared. 

_That face….it is the same as those masks…._ Ryou quickly turned to Apollo.

On Apollo's side of the field, the fire also swirled into a ball. Three tentacle-like arms grew from the bottom and were connected in a triangular pattern onto a short metal cylinder-shaped body. The body ended abruptly, no neck was visible at all however, a half egg shaped head hovered several inches above the body. A large triangular red eye appeared, as if the monster had just been activated. No pupil or retina, just a red light.  
Its head suddenly became engulfed in a semi-transparent white fire.

_No……they…couldn't have….those morons, they have no idea what kind power they are using. How could the mistress trust,… be so stupid as to…._ Saxon stood in disbelief his mouth agape.

"I believe you put it best when you said 'Behold the creature of your destruction' Saxon. SO NOW BEHOLD ARCANA FORCE XIX- THE SUN and…" Apollo screamed with delight, all forms of self restraint had left him.

"AND Arcana Force XVII- The Moon, heshesheshehs you wills all dies" Thoth hissed.

_What the hell…..are these things _Ryou glanced at Saxon. Saxon stood shaking all over his eyes glued on the creatures that stood before him. Suddenly Saxon screamed holding his head he fell to his knees.

The pillars subsided, and the sun left only the moon in the sky. However, another round object had just appeared over Domino. A large eye had just opened.

Ryou looked at the monsters, Saxon, and suddenly noticed the enormous eye above them. _What on earth is going on here….?_

**END**

New Cards Played  
Ryou:  
**L.I.F.E. Ouija **  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard one card from your hand. Send all cards called Ouija Board or Spirit Message to the graveyard. For each card sent to the grave draw a card and increase your lps by 1000.  
[Image: An Ouija Board spelling out LIFE

**Cemetery of the Damned: Dark Sanctuary**  
Field Spell  
Effect:???????  
[Image: A dark and foreboding cemetery, a dark mist envelops the picture with a dark mausoleum in the back ground. A large moon is in the dark night sky.

**Saxon: **  
None  
**  
Apollo:  
Arcana Force XIX-The Sun**  
Angel/7 Stars/Light  
Effect????????  
Attack???? Defense?????  
[Image????

**Thoth:   
Eclipse**  
Normal Trap  
Effect: To activate this card, you must remove from play, from your graveyard, one "Binary System: Sun and Moon". You can then remove from play one cards with either "Lunar" or "Moon" in its name from your hand or field to special summon one card with "Lunar" or "Moon" in its name from your deck to the field OR remove from play one cards with either "Helios" or "Sun" in its name from your hand or field to special summon one card with "Helios" or "Sun" in its name from your deck to the field. This cards effect can be used by all players.

**Arcana Force XVII-The Moon**  
Angel/7 Stars/Light  
Effect????????  
Attack???? Defense?????  
[Image????


End file.
